That's Hollywood Life
by LoVe134
Summary: Artemis Crock is a famous singer who finally decides to try some acting. When she mets Wally West an annoying, bratty flirt who she is totally annoyed of! What happens when they have to be in love in movie? Will the romance also take place of camera?...Spitfire PLZZZZ READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis POV**

I walked on stage as everyone cheered my name.

"ARTEMIS! ARTEMIS!" they yelled.

_This kittens got your tongue tied in knots, I see_

Everyone cheered louder.

_Spit it out cause I'm dying for company_

_I notice that you got it_

_You notice that I want it_

_You know that I can take it_

_To the next level, baby_

_If you want this good bitch_

_Sicker than the remix_

_Baby, let me blow your mind_

_Tonight_

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, felt like this before_

_Come on get me, get me on the floor_

_DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh. _

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Watch me move, when I lose, when I lose it hard_

_Get you off with the touch dancing in the dark_

_You notice what I'm wearing,_

_I notice that you're staring_

_You know that I can take it,_

_To the next level, baby_

_Harder than the A-list,_

_Next one on my hit list_

_Baby, let me blow your mind_

_Tonight_

_I can't take it, take it, take no more_

_Never felt like, felt like this before_

_Come on get me, get me on the floor_

_DJ what you, what you waiting for?_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_If you feel it let it happen_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_Woah oh oh oh oh oh ohhh_

_See the sunlight, we ain't stopping_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

_If you feel it let it happen_

_Keep on dancing till the world ends_

I finished.

"Thank you, thank you! See you next time San Francisco!" I said and exited the stage.

"That was great!" a voice said from behind me.

I knew that perky voice anywhere.

"Megan!" I said as I turned and ran to her.

"Hey Artemis" she replied.

"I thought you wouldn't make it!" I said as I left go of the red.

"Yeah me too but my schedule opened up" she replied.

We walked to my temporary dressing room.

"So when am I gonna met this new boyfriend of yours? What's his name…Conner Kent?" I said as I walked sat down.

She blushed.

"How did you know that?" she asked.

"Please you're Megan Morroz! You're famous actress remember?" I asked.

"Right! Sometimes I forget when I don't see any paparazzi for a few days" she said.

"You might have not seen them but they have seen you" I said taking out my phone.

I showed her the pictures.

"Wow I never realized how good he looked in that shirt!" she said grabbing my phone.

I grabbed it back.

"So when I'm I gonna met him?" I asked again.

"Soon" she replied.

I should probably explain.

I am Artemis Crock famous singer and Megan Morroz is one of my famous best friends.

She is the star of _Hello Megan! _

There is also Zatanna Zatara who is an actress as well but she is more about movies.

And then there's Raquel Ervin a singer.

We are all very famous and are also very busy.

That's why we try to hangout as much as possible by going to each other's premiers or concerts once in a while but one thing we always do is have weekly sleepovers.

"Okay soon…how about…tomorrow afternoon at 3 o'clock I'm free then" I said.

"Um…okay I think I'm free then and we will bring his friends just letting you know" she said.

"Okay" I said.

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I was walking to the café I usually go to with the girls.

Wearing the new outfit I bought two days ago, which was a Andrew Marc cropped waxed lamb leather jacket, vintage Havana tank silver sequin, citizens of humanity jeans rocket leatherette denim in black, MARC BY MARC JACOBS classic Q huge hillier hobo, Kelsi Dagger studded moto boots.

I had to look good if I was gonna be secretly tailed by paparazzi.

I walked into the café and spotted Megan, Raquel and Zatanna.

I quickly looked at what they were wearing.

Megan was wearing DIANE von FURSTENBERG jacket, aqua cinch waist dress, lucky brand western boots with a juicy couture hobo.

Raquel was wearing aqua top desert snake V back print, free people shorts vegan leather, MICHAEL Michael Kors cap toe pumps Cynthia high heels and a Salvatore Ferragamo hobo.

And Zatanna was wearing sweet pea top draped front, high rise skinny fit jeans in turquoise wash, dolce vita sandals with a Cole Haan hobo.

I walked over to them.

"Hey guys" I said and sat down in the seat next to Zatanna.

"Hey girl I haven't seen you since last week!" Raquel said.

"I know it's so good to see you!" I said.

"So Artemis, this is Conner my boyfriend" Megan said motioning to the guy also in a leather jacket next to her.

"Hi Conner nice to meet you" I said.

He gave me a head nod.

"I guess you don't talk much" I said.

"Well hello there" a red head who I hadn't notice was sitting next to me said.

"Hi I'm-"

"Artemis Crock very famous singer and totally hot! I'm-"

"Wally West, actor and a totally annoying flirt" I replied.

"I am not annoying" he said.

"Oh and now I know that you whine too" I said.

"Really?" he asked deepening his voice.

"Yes now move back I need some space" I snapped.

I heard a cackle.

"And your Richard Grayson" I said.

The dark haired boy nodded.

"Yup but you can call me Dick" he said.

"Why do-"

"We don't know why" Kaldur Manta said.

I nodded.

I turned back to Megan.

"So how did you two meet?" I asked.

She starting talking about hot they met when he was a guest star in an episode of _Hello Megan!_

And they started hanging out leading to dating.

The conversation drifted off to some other random things when my phone ringed.

Then so did Zatanna's, then Raquel's and then Megan's.

"What was that all about?" Dick asked.

"RAPTAR MAGAZINE!" we all said.

"Oh you mean that annoying magazine that has all the info about stars totally wrong?" Dick asked.

"Yeah and it's not always wrong it depends on who you know" Zatanna said.

"But they will make up things if they just want a story" Raquel commented.

"Artemis Crock seen walking into a café meeting up with friends Megan Morroz, Raquel Ervin, and Zatanna Zatara and Megan's new boyfriend Conner Kent and his friends Wally West, Richard Grayson and Kaldur Manta" I read out loud.

"Well I'm surprised they didn't twist up that story" Kaldur said.

"Yeah- hey look!" Zatanna said suddenly.

"Scroll down and you will see pictures of a date with-"

"Megan and Conner!" I finished as I looked through the slide.

I didn't have to look up to know that my best friend was blushing like crazy.

"Well that's all the news about on Raptor" I said.

"Artemis when's your next concert?" Raquel asked.

"In two weeks why?" I asked.

"Because I was thinking we do a mash up concert with you and me!" she replied happily.

"That's awesome! I'll call Cindy and tell her about it" I said.

"Wow you guys never stop working" Wally said.

"It's not working when it's something you like to do" I replied.

"Whatever" he said then got up to flirt with some fan on the otherside of the café.

"God that boy is so bratty" I said scrunching up my nose.

"Yeah sometimes he like that" Dick said.

"Who knew being famous could make someone so…full of themselves" Zatanna said.

"That's just the Hollywood life" Conner said

I couldn't help but think that it was so true.

* * *

**For all you people that read New Recruit then this was the story that I was talking about! Please review I know this chapter was a little all over the place but I hope you like it! And the as for the clothes I just find them on websites and later on you will find out where they live. Again please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis POV**

We were at our weekly sleepovers and this time it was at my place.

Megan was doing my nails, Raquel was strumming on her guitar and Zatanna was on her laptop.

"So you and Wally" Raquel asked suddenly.

"Me and Wally? There's nothing! He's totally annoying and not to mention is totally bratty" I replied.

"Hey look! An audition for a new movie!" Zatanna said.

Megan stopped doing my nails and Raquel but down her guitar and we gathered around the laptop.

"Audition opening for lead roles in new movie _Rag to Richs_" Zatanna reads.

"What's it about?" I asked.

"A girl named Kelly and her parent's became rich! But now she has to deal with new private school and making non-snotty friends and a total brat Evan! Will she survive?" Megan read.

"That sounds like a good movie" Raquel commented.

"Well I can't try out because my show is filming new episodes and I'm gonna get really busy" Megan said as she sat down.

"I am already working on _two _movies!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"And I just think I'm not good for the part" Raquel said.

"Well I'll try" I said.

"Really?" Megan asked.

"Yeah I mean I could get an acting career too!" I said happily.

Just then our phones buzzed.

"RAPTAR MAGAZINE!" we all yelled.

"Wally West seen going into the Drai's night club with mysterious girl" Zatanna said.

"He's a fuckin man hoe" I commented.

I almost added that to the comments before I realized that would cause celebrity war.

Or worse…people would think I was jealous of the poor girl about to get her heart broken.

"Come on he's your friend" Megan said.

"Girl please they're barely acquaintances" Raquel said.

"Well this was a waste of a buzz" I said.

"But there's more" Megan yelled.

"West has been seen with this girl the whole day!" she reads.

"Could this be the West's new girlfriend?" Raquel finished.

"Well I hope that man hoe can keep this one" I said.

"So back to the movie, do you wanna print out the script?" Zatanna asked.

I nodded acting career here I come.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"What the hell?!" I yelled.

"What?" Dick asked.

"Remember when you said earlier today that sometimes Raptor stories aren't true?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Well this is one of them" I said pointing to the screen.

I was looking at Raptor because I wanted to see if there were any new stories about me.

What?

I like reading about myself.

After Dick read it he started laughing.

"T-they think y-y-our going out w-with your…COUSIN!" he said and started laughing again.

"Yeah! NOT COOL! I am gonna go down there and kick each and everyone one of their asses" I said getting up.

But Dick stopped me.

"Or just call" he said handing me my phone.

"Fine" I said snatching my phone.

…

"They said that they are writing another article about the truth" I said proudly as I walked into the room.

"Look new movie role" Dick said.

"It's called _Rags to Richs_. It's about a girl named Kelly and she becomes rich and has to deal with new private school making new friends and a bratty kid named Evan" he summarized.

"What don't you want it?" I asked.

"Because you Evan material, rich, bratty and snotty and full of himself" he said.

"Is it full of yourself when you want to look good?" I asked.

"No but it is when you scream at a hair stylist for getting one lock of hair out of place" he replied.

"ONCE! Besides she was bad hairdresser anyways.

But I'll try out and I am guaranteed to get the part" I said.

"Full of it" Dick mumbled.

"I heard that!" I yelled.

_**Two weeks later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

It had been one week since I had auditioned, and two weeks since I had known about the audition.

But this morning I got a call and…I had gotten the part!

Now I was shopping with Zatanna.

Megan was shooting for the show and Raquel was hanging out with Kaldur.

"Don't you think they are hanging out a lot?" I asked.

"Yeah they better be careful before Raptar makes a story out of it" Zatanna replied.

I nodded.

I mean she was my best friend she didn't need that stupid drama.

We were at _7 For All Mankind _one of our favorite stores.

"So what about you and Robin?" I asked.

She blushed when I mentioned one of Dicks few roles.

"He was Robin now he is Nightwing" she corrected.

"Well Raptar isn't always wrong now spill!" I said.

"Well honestly I really like him. And we have been hanging out since we met 2 weeks ago but I don't know if he likes me" she said.

I nodded.

"And I'm too busy for a boyfriend" she added.

"Well you're not too busy to not have a boyfriend" I countered.

"I mean we hang out and you guys have been hanging out like you are going out" I continued.

"Shut up" she said playfully.

"Anyways do you know who is playing Evan?" she asked.

"No I'm gonna meet him when we do the reading together" I replied while looking through racks.

"I can't believe now you're an actress" Zatanna said proudly.

"Yup. I can't wait to meet him I hope it's Liam Hemsworth. He is totally hot!" I said.

"Plus I heard he was auditioning for the part of Evan" I said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

Of course got the part.

I was great!

I can't wait to meet the totally got babe that I was gonna fall in love with.

That girl would be lucky to kiss me.

I was gonna meet her tomorrow.

"So you and Megan are getting pretty serious" I said to Conner.

Conner, Dick and I were at our usual hang out Drai's just talking.

Kaldur was out with Raquel.

"No not really but that's what all the other magazines think. Even PopBeat the lamest magazine started talking about us and now people are buying" Conner said.

"Well don't worry everyone is gonna forget about you guys after I date my co-star from my new movie and we get put into magazines" I said.

"Yeah right" Dick said.

"I've dated almost everyone one of my cast stars" I said.

"Key word in that sentence is almost" he replied.

"I bet I can get my new co-star is go out with me" I said.

He thought.

"Sure after all I'm always right" Dick said and shook my hand.

"Besides the only reason she didn't go out with me was because she was married" I said.

* * *

**All the places are real. Please review thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis POV**

I walked into the studio I was gonna be working in for the next few months.

Everyone was already working.

I saw a woman struggling with a few things in her hand so went to her to help.

"Would you like some help?" I asked.

She turned to look at me.

"Yes thank you so much" she said as I started to take something from her.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I walked onto set to find two women, one oldish lady with short black hair and a mic on her head.

Another was a young blonde girl who looked amazing in the back helping her.

But it still looked like they were struggling.

I walked over.

"Need some help?" I asked.

The blonde turned.

"Yeah…Wally!?" she yelled.

The blonde girl who I thought was hot was Artemis!

I admit I thought she was hot when we met but now all I could she was her evilness.

"Artemis!" I yelled.

"What are you doing here? Are you Evan's best friend or something?" she asked.

I sneered at her.

"No I'm not what are you here for? And extra?" I asked.

"No you dumbass I'm the female lead!" she snapped.

I was completely surprised.

I saw her smirk.

"Surprised?" she asked.

"Whatever" I mumbled.

After we helped the lady we walked over to the snack area.

"You never told me why you were here" she asked.

I scratched my neck. "Well…"

"Come on it can't be that embarrassing" she said.

"I'm the male lead" I said.

She looked at me with surprise.

"_I _fall in love with _you_?!" she asked.

"Apparently so" I replied.

Just then the announcements came on.

"_Attention all roles please report conference room. Again please report to the conference room"_

* * *

**Artemis POV**

As soon as the announcement ended I started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Wally asked running next to me.

"Well I'm going to the conference room without you because then I have to send about an hour possibly sitting next to you" I started walking faster.

He walked faster.

"Ugh! Can you just leave me alone!?" I yelled.

"Oh look we're at the conference room" Wally said.

I shook my head as we entered.

"Great our two leads are here, please seat" the director said.

Just great I had to sit next to him for an hour.

…

Finally we were done reading the whole script.

"That was a great first day tomorrow we will practice the first few scenes" the director said.

I walked out to the parking lot followed by Wally.

"What do you want?" I asked when I stopped in the middle of the lot.

"Nothing I just got nothing to do and I'm bored" he replied with a shrug.

"Well go find someone else to bother because I am going to a premier tonight and I am getting ready with my friends" I said.

"Well then I guess I'm going to a premier!" Wally said.

"Why!?" I yelled.

"Think about it Megan is gonna bring Conner and Conner is gonna bring us" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever then I'll hopefully not see you at the premier" I said.

"By the way don't you have a girlfriend to get to?" I asked.

He groaned.

"That girl was not my girlfriend! She was my cousin! Cou-sin!" he said.

I laughed.

"Whatever see you later Evan" I said getting into my black Ford Fiesta.

"See ya Kelly" he replied walking away.

"Man that boy is crazy" I said driving to my penthouse at the Beverly Hills Hotel.

"Hello Miss Crock" the door man greeted. I waved and walked in.

…

My bedroom was a mess. An absolute mess.

After all I was going to the first premier of the Fall which technically wasn't Fall since it was LA.

Then my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Megan…yeah I'm getting ready-or at least trying to get ready…yeah I'll be over for make-up and stuff don't worry I'll just do my elimination thing…'kay…bye" I said and hung up.

I sighed again.

Then I spotted the dress that would be perfect.

…

Wow, the premier was like every other premier I've been to, but the difference was the people. We wall walked out of the limo.

I was wearing Carmen Amaranth sleeveless skirt dress with a pair of Gucci betty t-strap open-toe high heels.

Since I went over to Megan's house to do make-up I was wearing Chanel make-up and my hair was in a neat braid bun.

A braid bun is a braid in the form of a bun.

Megan was wearing embellished party dress with a pair of Gucci sofia etoile high heel open toe platform shoes.

Her hair was curled.

She was walking arm linked with Conner who was rocking his sicilia suit with a classic white shirt underneath, no tie.

Zatanna was wearing a black Fifi lace maxi dress with a pair of Calvin Klein black leather pumps and her hair was straightened.

She was with me and Dick who was wearing a black shirt, grey pin stripe wool waist coat, no jacket and black dress pants.

Raquel and Kaldur came out last, Raquel wearing a black Payton dress with a pair of black Jimmy Choo heels and Kaldur was wearing Fitzgerald Fit Saxxon Golden Fleece Mini Herringbone Suit.

I admit the one that surprised me was Wally.

I mean he looked nice in his Ralph Lauren black label Anthony Wool Gabardine Tuxedo.

He was also with Zatanna, Dick and I as Megan and Conner took the lead and Raquel and Kaldur were still in the back, we walked onto the red carpet greeted by flashed of light and cheering fans.

"Artemis, Wally over here!" a photographer yelled.

"Look the two leads from Rags to Richs!" another yelled.

I faked smiled and we both took pictures together until finally they went to take pictures of Kim Kardashian and Kanye West.

I sighed someone autographs and finally walked into the theatre well almost walked in until an interviewer called me.

"Can you tell us about the rich movie you are ever to star in Rags to Richs?" she asked.

"Well it's about a girl named Kelly and she becomes right. Now she has to deal with a new private school her parents sent her to, making new friends and more importantly meeting Evan" I replied.

"Sounds interesting" she said.

"And are you excited to be working with Wally West?" she asked.

"Well I'm not sure but we'll see where it goes" I replied.

"Do you think you will start dating like he did with his other co-stars?" she asked.

I was surprised.

I never realized that until now that she had mentioned it.

"No, no I don't think so, we're just friends" I reply.

I walked into the theatre and sat down next to Zatanna.

I lean over to her.

"Did you know that Wally has dated all of his co-stars?" I asked.

"Well yeah, Raptar and Eighteen wrote articles about it" she replied.

* * *

**Wally POV**

Artemis I had to admit looked good.

But she was still totally snappy.

But I had to make her fall in love with me or I lose the bet with Dick.

We took pictures together.

I mean her smile was nice but I knew it was a fake smile just like mine.

I luckily had no interviewers bombard me until I was almost at the door.

An interviewer from Pop Beat had gotten to me.

"So you got the lead role in Rags to Richs right?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Artemis Crock is your co-star what is it like?" she asked.

I swear the people from Pop Beat were dumb as shit.

"Well we haven't started shooting yet so I don't know" I replied.

Honestly I wouldn't have minded getting interviewed just not by Pop Beat.

"One more question do you think you are gonna end of dating Arty?" she asked.

"I don't know things can happen" I said.

I tried not to say anything that would bite me in the ass later on.

I walked into the theater and sat next to Kaldur.

…

The movie wasn't that bad.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I could barely watch the movie because I was too busy trying not to think about the possibility of Wally and I dating, it was just too weird.

I mean I get that I have to work with him for a few months and have to be in fake love but _real _love was just…impossible.

He better not try anything on me because it's not going to work.

* * *

**Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Artemis POV**

Today we actually started practicing a few scenes.

Luckily none of them had Wally in them so all he did was watch.

And during rehearsals my phone buzzed for Raptar, vibrated for text and I even got call from my agent.

During the break for lunch I read the articles from Raptar, checked my messages.

The Raptar articles had to do with interviews and what people were wearing.

I got a text from Megan.

**Megan: How is the practice going?**

I texted back.

**Me: It's going well**

Then I ignored calling my agent back it was probably to ask me about the rehearsals and other stuff for my music.

"Hey you wanna go out to lunch?" a voice asked.

I knew it was Wally.

"…sure why not" I replied putting my back in my black coach cross body purse and got up.

…

"So where are we going?" I asked as I got into his red Fisker Karma.

"Umm how about The Ivy?" he asked.

"Okay now hurry up before we come back late!" I said.

"Okay, okay calm down, it's not like I'm in the next scene" he said.

"Wow you're so full of yourself" I said.

"That's what Dick said!" he exclaimed.

"Then he's right" I replied.

He drove his car to the front giving his key to the valet parker.

We walked in quickly getting a table.

"Hello welcome to The Ivy, here are your menus" a waiter said handing us our menus.

…

"What are your orders?" the waiter asked minutes later.

"I will have filet mignon with a glass rioja gorrebusto" Wally said.

"I will have cold poached artichoke, a slice of pizza marghertia" I said.

"Oh and the same wine as him" I said. The waiter nodded and left.

"Who knew you could eat that much" he said looking at me astonished.

"Please it's not that much the pizza is really small" I replied.

"But still you're like a girl-"

"And girls can't eat?" I replied.

"No it's just that your-never mind I really can't win this conversation" he said.

"No you can't" I replied.

Just that moment our food came.

"So how's your steak?" I asked.

"It tastess amshing" he said with food in his mouth.

"Don't eat with your mouth full! Ugh that's disgusting!" I said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I swallowed.

"Well you asked a question and it would be rude to ignore it" I replied.

She actually smiled.

I finished my food and grabbed her pizza.

"Hey! You can't do that!" she said.

"Watch me!" I replied about to put the pizza in my mouth.

Just then her hand hit the pizza making it hit my shirt!

"Hey you trashed my shirt!" I yelled.

"You have a jacket!" she replied.

"Ugh great now I have to go back to my place to get a new shirt" I said.

"Okay while you're on your way can you drop me off at set?" Artemis asked.

"No! If I might be late then you are too!" he said getting up.

"Will you be leaving now?" the waiter asked out of nowhere.

"Yes" I replied getting out my wallet.

"Here is the bill" he said putting down the bill.

"95.62 no problem" I said pulling out a $100 bill.

"I could have-"

Not giving her time to finish her sentence I grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the restaurant.

The valet parker drove up my car and I grabbed the keys and sat down in the driver's seat.

…

We drove up to the hotel I lived in Ritz-Carlton hotel.

"Nice hotel" Artemis commented as we walked into the lobby.

"Well my suite is even better" I replied.

"Wow you're even conceited about your suite" she said.

"You never know when you're gonna have company in any season" I said.

She laughed.

"So you change your furniture depending on what season it is?" she asked.

I nodded.

"That must cost a fortune" she said.

"Well I got a fortune" I replied.

She laughed again.

When we got off the elevator I walked to my door as Artemis followed.

"Room 25C" she read.

"Lemme guess someone already got 25A and B?" she asked.

"Yup" I replied.

She smiled and shook her head.

I opened the door and walked into my suite.

"You know I got a penthouse" she bragged.

"Well I bet my suite cost more than your penthouse" I countered.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"I'm guessing you're the type of person that doesn't like to lose" I say to him.

"Yup, that's me" he replied.

"Then that must suck since you lose to everything all the time" I replied.

"I DO NOT!" he whined.

"Whatever just please hurry up so we are not late" I said trying to avoid another argument.

This was my first acting job I didn't want the director to tell the other directors that I am always late.

That would trash my acting career before it even starts.

"Fine, fine god" he said as he walked into his bedroom.

I sat down not bothering to turn on the TV knowing it would only take a short amount to time to put on a shirt.

"Ugh!" I heard him yell.

"Do you really need help putting on a shirt?" I asked sarcasrticlly.

"No the sauce stained my shirt _and _it went through the shirt and onto my stomach! I have to take a shower" he said.

"WHAT!? NO! Just get some baby wipes or something to wipe it off!" I yelled.

"Baby wipes? I have no baby wipes." He replied.

"I said or something!" I replied.

"Nope I'm taking a shower so you're gonna have to wait" he decided.

"I know you're doing this for getting sauce on you" I said.

But I got no reply. I found the remote turning on his flat screen.

And of course it was on C! News. **(A/N: E! News is Entertainment news so C! News is Celebrity News)**.

"Today people have spotted Arty C and the Wall-man around Hollywood. They were last seen going into Wally's apartment. What is going on in that situation? Tell us what you think at !" the girl said.

Ugh, I hate it when they call me Arty and or Arty C.

I mean I can stand Arty but Arty C? That's just ridiculous! And that's just great!

"UGH!" I yelled.

They think that something is going on!

"Paparazzi and there nosiness" I said getting up.

I wandered around the living room looking at pictures of him with his parents, him and his friends and some of them I didn't know from TV or movies and pictures of just him.

Overall there were a lot of him.

He also had some paintings that he bought with the money he wasted.

And I had to say his furniture was good and all Ralph Lauren of course.

I got bored of the living room wandered into his room.

Luckily it wasn't all Ralph Lauren some was McGuire.

I found his closet door and walked into his in-door closet.

"Damn" I said in awe.

This guy had a lot of clothes.

And he was _very _organized with it.

He was like Megan organized.

And when it came to clothes Megan was very organized as well.

He had a section for suits and the suits were in alphabetical order by designer.

He had his polo's by color, his jeans by designer and he had other shirts in alphabetical order and all his shoes where in the back, Jordan's, Adidas, Puma and more.

And then he had a rack of belts, a display of watches and all his jackets.

I walked over to his polo's.

Honestly I was a polo person myself-I didn't wear them a much but still.

"Awesome right?" Wally said.

I turned around to find Wally _shirtless _in front of me.

He was practically naked except for the white towel cover his lower body.

"Yeah it's pretty cool that you had the time to do all this" I replied.

"Yeah but I had help" he replied walking over to his jeans section.

"Hey mind picking out a shirt for me?" he asked.

I nodded and turned back around to face the color coded polo's.

I pulled out a black polo with WW as the embroidery.

I turned back around.

"Here where this" I said throwing the shirt at him.

"And let me pick out the pants before you ruin your outfit" I reply quickly.

He smiled but didn't say anything.

I got him a black pair of skinny jeans from the rack and give it to him.

"Now hurry and go change" I commanded.

He walked out of the closet.

I sighed looking at shirtless Wally way hard for me.

I mean not in a bad way but it was hard for me _not _to look.

"Okay you can go back into the living room I'll pick out my shoes" he said.

I nodded walking back to the living room.

…

He came back into the living room with a pair of original back and white adidas.

"Come on! Do you know how late we are?!" I yelled this time grabbing his wrist and keys.

"I swear I am never gonna eat lunch with you again" I said when we were in the elevator.

"Never gonna get lunch with me again or never gonna spill something on me again?" he countered.

* * *

**That's it! Artemis and Wally just hanging out and going out to lunch! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Artemis POV**

So the director was furious!

He threatened to replace us! Luckily he didn't.

I walked up to Wally.

"Today wasn't so bad expect for when the director yelled at us" I said to the boy eating like 3 donuts.

"Yeah" he replied.

There was a silence, the only sound was Wally's munching.

"So I'm having a show tonight do you wanna come?" I asked.

He seemed surprised.

"You know Zatanna and the others will be there and I thought I should invite since were like friends now" I added.

He nodded.

"'Kay do you need a ride?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"No my car is parked out in the parking lot" I replied.

"Okay see you tonight" he said and walked away.

I walked off to the parking lot where my car was located.

_**4 hours later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I was back stage in my performance outfit which was a black Octavia sleeveless dress and a pair of black Christian Louboutin lady peep toe heels.

"Guess what?" Raquel said.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"I was watching C! News earlier today and I saw Wally and Artemis on it!" she said.

"Really what was it about?" Megan asked.

"Well it said that they were seen at multiple places around Beverly Hills" she replied.

"And they went to Wally's suite!" she added.

Everyone turned to us.

"It's not what you think! God! We went to lunch and I got sauce on his shirt so we went back to his place so he could get a new one since he refused to just stay in that shirt" I explained.

"Really cuz-"

"Ms. Crock 1 minute till show time" the stage manager said handing me the microphone.

"Well I gotta go do my performance thing" I said and walked out of the VIP area.

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you when I close my eyes_

_I'm going outta my head_

_Lost in a fairytale_

_Can you hold my hands and be my guide?_

_Clouds filled with stars cover your skies_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere_

_Baby, long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my..._

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_I mention you when I say my prayers_

_I wrap you around all of my thoughts_

_Boy, you're my temporary high_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there_

_To wrap your arms around me for real and tell me you'll stay by my side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies_

_And I hope it rains_

_You're the perfect lullaby_

_What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere_

_Baby, long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my..._

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_Tattoo your name across my heart_

_So it will remain..._

_Not even death can make us part_

_What kind of dream is this?_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Somebody pinch me, your loves to good to be true_

_(Turn the lights on!)_

_My guilty pleasure I ain't goin nowhere_

_Baby, long as you're here_

_I'll be floating on air cause you're my, you're my..._

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I, don't wanna wake up from you_

_Turn the lights out_

The whole hall became dark.

Even as I walked off the stage I could still hear people's cheers.

"That was great!" Zatanna said when I walked back in my regular clothes minutes after the performance ended.

"Yeah totally awesome" Dick said.

"So what do we do now?" Conner asked.

Megan playfully hit him.

"We're going on a date duh!" she said.

"And Raquel, Artemis and I are hanging out together-possibly having a sleepover" Zatanna stated.

"That leaves you guys to think of what to do" I said.

"Make that two guys I gotta go on set and shoot some scenes. Or dead-line is coming up and we need to shoot" Dick said.

"Well we'll come with you" Wally said.

"Okay then everyone has something to do! Come on guys!" I said motioning Zatanna and Raquel to come with me.

…

Zatanna, Raquel and I were on Raquel's couch in our pajamas.

I was wearing ivory silk pajamas, Zatanna magenta Gisele pajamas and Raquel Never Say Never Soire baby doll nightgown.

"Today after being spotted many times Wally West was seen going to Artemis Crock's concert that was earlier tonight, what's going on there?" the lady said.

"In other news Richard Grayson as Nightwing in the new Nightwing movie **(A/N: I just made that up there is no Nightwing movie coming up)**." The lady continued.

"God I hate that lady!" I yelled.

"Well you can't blame her" Zatanna said.

"Yeah girl! If I saw those things I would think you two were dating too" Raquel said.

"Well that's not the story! Stupid paparazzi I sware they're like paid stalkers" I said.

"Just calm down no one said things that paparazzi say are true" Zatanna said.

"So what's up with you and Kaldur?" Zatanna asked ignoring me.

Ignoring the growing conversation I went on my laptop and brought up my online script for the movie.

…

"WAKE-UP!" I heard two voices yell.

I managed to open my eyes.

I was using my laptop as a pillow, it was morning and Zatanna and Raquel were in front of my already dressed.

Zatanna was wearing a black yoke and georgette and luxe dress from DKNY with a pair of teryn mid calf platform boots.

Raquel was wearing a Lacoste half sleeve Henley with sheer silke details, a pair of skinny jeans from 7 For All Mankind and Louis Vuitton pumps.

"OH SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!" I yelled quickly getting up.

"Hell yeah you are now go!" Zatanna yelled.

…

I ran out to my car in a Rachel Roy Vote tee shirt, Milan leggings and a pair of black leather biker boots from Jimmy Choo's.

I quickly started the car and drove off.

…

I made it.

I wasn't late at all.

I walked passed Wally grabbing his bagel.

"Hey! That's mine!" he whined following me.

"Well I don't care! I woke up late and I didn't eat! Now if you want a bagel so bad go make another one!" I snapped.

"You know I'm not that hungry" he said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I had noticed that she was very pretty even when she looked a mess.

Yup that's right I said she was pretty.

Ever since we went out to lunch yesterday I haven't been able to get her off my mind.

I was even having an interview with a lady from _Teenage Chic_ today after rehearsals.

…

Today we finished going through all of the scenes and we were gonna start shooting next week.

Meaning I had a whole 4 days to do nothing.

"See you later Wally" Artemis said to me as she picked up her bag.

"Wait!" I yelled. she looked up at me.

"Would you like to hang out tonight?" I asked.

She stared at me.

"You know what never-"

"Sorry I was checking my mental schedule and I can't tonight but tomorrow night probably" she said.

"So I'm not hearing a no" I said with a smile.

"I knew you couldn't resist me" I said.

"Sure…but remember you didn't hear a yes either" she said and walked away.

Then my phone buzzed.

**Artemis: I'll txt u the answer**

I smiled for no reason.

…

I walked into the Teenage Chic building and was greeted by flashes of light from camera's and a lady wearing Pink Hugo boss solid cotton blouse, grey slim fit stretch pencil skirt and grey suede peep-toe platform pumps.

Her black hair was in a bun, and she had a big smile on her face.

"Hello Mr. West" she said.

"I'm Mrs. Brooks" she said.

"Hi" I said.

"Please follow me" she said and turned around walking deeper into the building.

(Interview in **bold** _italic)_

_**Brookes:**__** So Mr. West tell me about your upcoming movie **_**(A/N: Sorry I keep asking that but that's what they probably do they proably get a bunch of people asking them this one question)**

_**West:**__** Well it's about a girl named Kelly and she becomes rich. She has to adjust to the life of a rich private schooler, make friends and deal with a boy which is Evan played by me**_

_**Brookes:**__** Since you have read the script who is your favorite character?**_

_**West:**__** Probably Kelly's best friend because she is crazy and funny **_

_**Brookes:**__** Least favorite?**_

_**West:**__** Amber she is way too annoying**_

_**Brookes:**__** What do you think people will like about this movie?**_

_**West:**__** …probably Kelly and the whole story behind that you know how she has to deal with all this chaos and snotty rich people**_

_**Brookes:**__** Last questions 1.) Are you single? Are readers would love to know**_

_**West:**__** Well sadly I am (SMILE)**_

_**Brookes:**__** Tell me is there anyone out there?**_

_**West:**__** Actually there is **_

_**Brookes:**__** (SMILE) would you like to tell me who it is?**_

_**West:**__** No! then it wouldn't be a secret (CHUCKLES)**_

_**Brookes:**__** Well you heard it! Mr. Wally West has a crush!**_

_**(END OF INTERIEW)**_

"Thank you Mr. West have a good day" the lady said getting up from the chair.

I got up from my chair and walked out of the building.

**Artemis POV**

_**3 hours later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Look at this!" Megan said holding up a magazine in front of my face on a certain page.

"It's Wally's face on _Teenage Chic _so what?" I asked.

"So…!" she yelled and hit me with the magazine.

"_So _read the interview he had a few hours ago!" she said.

I quickly read the interview.

I set the magazine on my lap and looked at Megan.

"So what about it?" I asked.

"He said he is single and has a crush!" Megan exclaimed.

While she was talking I had flipped to the next page.

"Hey Raquel and Kaldur are finally dating!" I said.

"Ugh! Artemis!" she yelled.

"What?!" I yelled back.

"He likes you! You. He. Likes!" she exclaimed.

"Please he probably likes some stripper he met at a club two days ago or something" I said flipping through the magazine pages.

"You are so unbelievable I wish I had some sort of telekinesis that could levitate you upside down until you threw up" she said.

I shook my head.

"Well now that we have gotten pasted this lets get ready for Raquel's concert" I said putting down the magazine and getting up.

* * *

**That's it! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

I was waiting in my lobby.

I had texted Wally earlier today and he was coming to pick me up to The Sunset Strip.

And of course he was taking me to a club.

I was wearing Rachel Roy Rae romper, Charles David adria boots and my hair was out.

I saw familiar car pull up.

I walked over to Wally's car.

"Hey" I greeted as I got into the front passengers seat.

"Hey, ready to go to the club?" he asked.

"What do you think?" I asked him.

…

We arrived at the club.

Here's the scene:

People drinking

Strippers

Servers that were not on stripper duty

Dirty dancing

"You brought me to a fucking strip club?!" I yelled at him.

I yelled for two reasons. 1.) I was mad. 2.) The music was really loud.

"Well it doesn't matter too late to leave" he said.

"Nope, not my scene I do not belong here" I said turning back around.

"No! Please stay" he begged.

I sighed.

"Fine I'll stay-but only because you begged!" I said.

We sat down at a table.

"OMG! Can I have your autographs?!" a young waitress asked.

We both signed a napkin and handed it to the girl in almost no clothing.

She walked away forgetting to get our order.

"So what did you do? Write your number? Tell her she's pretty?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because I read that you like someone so I figured it was a stripper from a club" I explained.

"Wait. So you read about me?" he asked with a sleazy smile on his face.

"That's the only thing you got from what I just said? And to answer your question Megan forced me to read it thinking that you liked me" I explained.

He stiffened.

But before I could ask he started talking.

"Would you like a drink?"

…

"HAHAHA! That's so funny! That guy is trying to flirt with the stripper that's _WAY _OUTTA HIS LEAGUE!" I yelled.

**Wally POV**

She was crazy drunk.

"Artemis I think you should-"

"NO! I am not going home! I wanna dance…with you" she said and grabbed my hands.

We were on the colored dance floor and she was now grinding on me.

God she was sexy.

My jeans started to feel tight.

Very bad.

I quickly pulled her off of me.

"Artemis I think we should go" I said pulling her to the door.

She was protesting but too weak to fight.

Minutes later we were at my places and driving with her was awful!

She kept singing songs way out of tune and naming celebrity facts like she was on a game show!

I opened the door and walked in.

"Artemis if you have to-"

She ran into the bathroom to throw up.

After a few minutes she came out.

"I'm tired" she said.

"Go to sleep in my room" I suggested.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" I asked.

"Here on my comfy couch" I replied.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she yelled.

Then she came up and kissed me right on the lips.

"G'night" she said and skipped into my room.

I stood there shocked.

Tomorrow was gonna be crazy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Artemis POV**

I woke up in a bed, a very comfy bed…from Century Furniture which by the way is not from an actual century.

I sat up and my head hurts.

This only meant one thing…I got drunk and had sex with some guy and worst of all _Wally _didn't do anything.

"Just wait till I get my hands on that douche bag" I said getting out of the bed.

I looked around the room.

I gasped…it was WALLY'S ROOM!

I ran into the living room to find Wally sitting on the couch eating toast and watching TV.

"Wally?" I asked.

"Hey Artemis, look your on TV" he said pointing to the screen.

"W-what happened last night?" I asked and sat next to him.

"Well…you kinda drank a lot and then I brought you home-"

"You took-"

"Before you say that I didn't take advantage of you that's wrong and I told you to sleep in my room while I crashed on the couch" he said.

"So nothing happened?" I asked.

"Nothing happened" he replied in a statement.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Well…you did kiss me" he said.

"I-I what?" I asked again to make sure I heard right.

"You kissed me" he said again.

"Oh…well at least you told me the truth" I said.

"Okay if you want anything to eat you can order room service" he said.

I nodded and got up.

"I'm gonna call Megan and ask her to come bring me some clothes" I said getting up.

He nodded.

I stopped.

"Wally?" I said. He looked at me.

I hugged him.

"Thanks" I said and went back into his bedroom to call Megan.

…

"Hey Megan!" I greeted as she came in with my clothes and Conner.

"Hey!" she said.

She wasn't freaking out that I was at Wally's house because I had explained everything to her on the phone.

I got the bag of clothes for me and went to go change.

I came back out wearing a Burberry felted check shirt, thurlestone black skinny fit jeans and Jimmy Choo electric blue pela sandals.

I had also tied up my hair.

"Hey that's cute!" I said pointing to the matching polo they were wearing.

Megan's was pink and had GF customized on it and Conner's was blue with Bf customized on it.

"Yeah I had to force him to do that" she replied.

"Well what are we gonna do now?" I asked.

Wally shrugged.

"Shooting doesn't start for another 2 days" he said.

"I know! Let's go swimming!" Megan suggested.

"Nah I don't feel like swimming" Conner said.

"I agree" I said.

"Come on it'll be fun!" she said.

"Megan how about we have a picnic?" I suggested.

"Oh yeah! that'll be so fun!" she squealed.

"Yeah we can invite everyone and play games and we can make the food!" she continued.

"Come on we are going to your place! I have nothing to wear!" she said.

"Bye, guys! Tell the others!" I said as Megan dragged me out the room.

"You know we can still swim right?" Megan said as we got into her car.

"Yeah but I'm not, but today will be fun" I said.

"And I need a shower! I stink!" I said.

"I can definitely agree with that" she said.

…

"Ugh why do we have to cook?" I asked.

"We? Girl you're not even cooking!" Raquel said.

"Well I would be but I don't want to! Besides we could have bought sandwiches and stuff" I replied looking at my screen.

I was currently trying to get a new bed that felt like Wally's.

Man it was comfortable.

"At least read to list of stuff you typed us to bring" Zatanna said.

I pulled up the page.

"Okay peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, ham sandwiches, tuna sandwiches, sliced watermelons, water, soda, cookies and cupcakes-and the guys are bringing the games and stuff" I said.

"Why don't we have meat?" Zatanna asked.

"Because we're having a picnic for 8 people not a cook out" I replied simply.

"Okay so we made peanut butter and jelly, ham and tuna. We need to slice the watermelons, we have bottles of water and soda, and we need to bake the cupcakes and cookies" Megan said.

"Okay since Artemis didn't do anything you are slicing the watermelons and getting the ingredients for the cookies and cupcakes" Raquel said.

"Ugh! Fine but this will keep me from ordering my bed" I said getting up from the table in the kitchen while everyone else sat down and opened their own laptops.

I sliced two watermelons and wrapped them up in plastic, then quickly grabbed all the ingredients for the cookies and cupcakes.

"Done" I said sitting back down.

"Come on ladies let's get back to work!" Megan said and the girls got up.

I pressed enter and finally my bed would be sent in 2 days.

Then an IM popped-up.

**Wall-Man: hey arty**

I knew right away it was Wally.

**GreekGodess: dn't call me tht! Or type it either! God what kind of nickname is tht?**

**Wall-Man: idk I kinda like it**

**GreekGodess: well I hate it so stop**

**Wall-Man: so wats going on over there?**

**GreekGodess: well** **the girls r cooking nd I just finished ordering a new bed**

**Wall-Man: we r coming up with games 4 the picnic**

**GreekGodess: ur supposed 2 be participating nd ur IM'ing? Very bad**

**Wall-Man: says the lazy cook**

**GreekGodess: touché, anyways wat did u do at the club yesterday?**

He didn't reply I thought he had to go so I almost left the chat when his answer popped up.

**Wall-Man: well I watched u drink, danced with u then we left honestly the boringest clubbing ever**

**GreekGodess: ur the one who asked if I wanted a drink**

**Wall-Man: well I gtg c u at the picnic**

**GreekGodess: k bye **

I left the chat with a little smile on my face.

It was then had I realized that my friends were all on their laptops doing something waiting for the oven to ding.

It finally did.

"Okay now that we are done let's change!" Raquel said.

We all nodded and walked to my bedroom.

…

There we were waiting for the guys.

After taking a shower I was wearing Custo Barcelona mite a plein soleil top, white Guess rae shorts, and Gucci Kaitlin jeweled interlocking G flat thong sandals, my hair was tied and I had on a pair of my favorite sunglasses on which were a pair of Gucci medium rectangle frame sunglasses with GG detail on the temple.

Megan was wearing my clothes, a Custo Barcelona Burton ciudad top, and Guess rad electricity wash snake-printed shorts with a pair of pink leather ballerina flats from Prada.

Raquel was wearing Helmut Lang white cowl tee, a pair of relaxed mid roll up shorts in authentic nakitta with a pair of Coach anora flats.

And Zatanna was wearing a Guess Claudia cap-sleeve tee in airy blue, a pair of Guess by Marciano Felicia shorts in electricity with a pair of Coach black franca sneakers.

Just then Megan's phone rang.

"Okay we will be right down" she said and hung up the phone.

"Come on girls we are going on a picnic!" she said.

We went downstairs and saw the red 2012 wrangler sports jeep outside.

We walked over to the rented car.

"Hey guys!" I said.

They all waved and we all had our greetings.

Conner was wearing a True Religion classic logo club Henley in white, G-Star nouveau Elwood chino straight shorts, Jordan Flight 45 Max grey/stealth.

Kaldur was wearing a black short sleeve shirt from Levi's, black active shorts from Puma and a pair of Nike Air Max Speed Turfs in black/voltage.

Dick was wearing a True Religion saw tooth western shirt in blue jay, True Religion Samuel lightweight poplin cargo shorts in black and PUMA Suburb Mid NM in black and blue.

Wally was wearing a short sleeve t-shirt from Dolce & Gabanna, orange plaid shorts from Banana Republic and a pair of roundhouse mid 2.0 adidas sneakers in black and orange.

"Well let's go!" Raquel said getting into the rented vehicle.

* * *

**Wally POV **

When we got there it was empty just like we wanted it to be.

It was a park that had a forest near it and not so from the park north was a beach.

The girl's seat up the big picnic blanket next to the picnic table that was already there and put all the food on both.

I was sitting next to the beautiful Artemis who was sitting next to Dick.

Across from us in front of Dick was Zatanna and next to Zatanna was Raquel then Kaldur.

Megan and Conner were seated on the picnic blanket.

"Wow you guys are amazing cooks!" I said as I munched on another sandwich.

"Please they didn't cook anything they just stacked bread and condiments together" Artemis said taking a bit out of her ham sandwich.

"Well I still love it" I said grabbing more sandwiches.

But then I realized that Artemis was staring at me thinking I wasn't noticing and I stopped.

Mostly because I was now full and I thought she was gonna think I was disgusting and I didn't want that if I wanted her to like me.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I looked at Wally as he went from sandwich to sandwich.

It was actually kinda cute.

He looked like a little kid with crumbs all over his mouth and his cheeks full and-wait why I am thinking these things?

_Come on Artemis that was a drunken kiss! Nothing happened! Wait? Now I'm thinking about the kiss! Ughh I need to stop. _I thought all of this while the boys went to play football.

We were now watching the boys play their game Wally and Conner vs. Kaldur and Dick.

"So you and Wally" Raquel asked.

"Déjà Vu" I said.

"But this time you are now friends" Zatanna said.

"And the only thing that has changed was our relationship" I said.

"Hating each other to friends" I said.

"What about the kiss?" Megan asked.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Wally told the guys and Conner told me" she replied.

"Well it was a drunken kiss, it meant nothing" I said.

"You know often people do crazy things when they're drunk and it has to do with their real feelings" Raquel said.

"Thanks Dr. Phil but I don't need a therapist" I said.

The boys cheered-well Dick and Kaldur did.

They had won the football game.

"I think you cheated" Wally said.

"Is it cheating when you're good?" Dick asked.

"So let's play some Frisbee!" Zatanna said holding up the small purple plastic disk.

She threw it and I caught it.

"Okay so whichever team-boys vs. girls-that keeps the Frisbee for at least 2 minutes wins. Oh and you HAVE to throw it or your team is disqualified" I explained.

The girls and I have played before so we knew the rules.

The guys nodded.

"START!" Zatanna yelled.

I threw the Frisbee at Zatanna and she starts running with it with Conner and Kaldur chasing her.

She threw it to Megan who started to dodge Wally who was coming at her.

"Megan!" I yelled.

She throws it to me and all the boys stupidly started running towards me.

By then 2 minutes was almost up.

I threw it to Raquel who was open. But someone-Wally-saw and ran to Raquel in amazing speed.

But the throw missed by a long shot and flew into the woods with Wally following it.

"WE WON!" Zatanna yelled.

"No Raquel didn't catch the Frisbee" Dick said.

"Well we were the last ones to have it so we won" I said.

Dick mumbled something that sounded like "unfair".

"So when Wally comes back wanna have a round two?" Conner asked.

We all nodded.

…

Wally wasn't back and I was getting worried and so was the others of course.

It had been 10 minutes since he went into the forest and hasn't come out.

"I think someone should go look for him" Kaldur said looking at me.

In fact _everyone _was looking at me.

"Why do I have to do it?" I asked.

"Because you kissed" Dick replied.

"Drunken kiss!" I yelled.

"Just go so we can play" Raquel said.

"Fine" I mumbled walking over to the forest.

…

"Wally!" I yelled.

I had been searching for 5 minutes and I was about to go back when I heard a sound.

"Wally?" I asked.

I heard more noises.

"Wally if that's you I sware to god I will kill you" I said.

Nothing, except for the sounds again.

"BOO!" someone's yelled.

"AHH!" I screamed and punched that guy in the gut.

"Thanks Artemis" the guy grunted.

"Wally? What the hell!?" I yelled.

"Can you blame someone for trying to have some fun?" he asked.

"No can you please help me up?" he asked.

I tried to pull him down but he was too heavy and I fell on top of him.

"God could you eat a little less" I said picking up my head.

When I did that I was about 5 inches from Wally's face.

"Uh…um" I said.

Then he grabbed my face and kissed me.

I was surprised but what surprised me more was that I kissed _back _and I liked it.

His warm lips left mine.

I immediately jumped off of him.

"Uh…what was that?" I asked.

"Um…practice for the movie?" he suggested.

"Uh…okay let's go back" I said walking in

front of him.

While we walked back to the gang we said nothing and we didn't speak to each other for the rest of the day. And sadly everyone noticed.

* * *

**Please review! And I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and favorites I have gotten for this story! I am so glad you all like it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Artemis POV**

"So what happened when you guys were in the forest?" Megan asked.

We had all gone home and the four of us were video chatting.

It was because Raquel was having a concert and Zatanna was going to her movie set.

I sat there on my bed saying nothing.

"Hey I'm thinking about getting a dog but then I would-"

"Artemis" all the girls said sternly.

I sighed.

"Well I was looking for him and I got tired so I was about to leave when he pulled a horrible prank on me but because of my reflexes I punched him in the stomach and then I found out it was him and tried to pull him up but then I fell on top of him and then we-"

"KISSED!" they squealed.

"I can't believe this! And I wasn't there to take a picture!" Zatanna said.

"Picture, oh no, the paparazzi!" I yelled.

I went to the Raptar website.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I yelled.

There on the front page was a picture of me and Wally…in the woods kissing!

* * *

**Wally POV**

I was mad.

No I was pissed.

I sat and watched as the guy who played _my _best friend flirt with her.

And she looked so pretty today in her pink big pony skinny polo, khaki skinny jeans and decade OG mid shoes in white and pink.

Great now she was laughing at something he said! But I couldn't do anything.

Things have been weird every since that kiss and I really hated it.

I looked over to them again where they were laughing.

I didn't talk the whole time we were on set.

And when my "best friend" tried to talk to me, I ignored.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I knew things had been a little awkward between me and Wally but he hadn't talked the whole time on set-only in the scenes of course.

And he was really good at acting because I saw him brush off his actor best friend before they started shooting the scene together.

It was really weird.

After the shooting I walked over to Wally.

"Hey" I said.

He looked at me. "Hi" he said flatly.

"You've been acting weird today are you okay?" I asked.

I heard him mumble something but I didn't hear it.

"I'm fine" he replied.

I sighed.

"Obviously you're not fine so today we are going to Disney World with the others" I said holding up multiple tickets.

"We were gonna go for no reason but now we have one" I said.

I grabbed his hand.

…

There we all were in Disney California Adventure Park, changed.

"Okay so what do we do first?" I asked as we got off the red trolley car.

Everyone but Wally was next to me.

"Guys?" I asked and turned around.

And no one but Wally was there.

"Wally? Where's is everyone?" I asked.

The red-head turned around with half a pretzel in his mouth.

"Hey where ish evwy body?" he asked.

I stopped myself from smiling.

"I don't know that's why I asked you" I said.

He swallowed. "What do you wanna do?" he asked.

* * *

**Wally POV**

They left me alone with her!

I wasn't entirely mad.

I was also happy and…what's that word?

When someone is not sure about something?

Oh yeah, nervous.

I was also nervous, which was a totally new feeling for me.

Luckily she didn't say find the others.

"Let's go around and have fun!" I said happily.

She smiled. "Looks like you're already in a better mood" she said.

_I'm just happy you're not talking to my "best friend". _I thought.

First we went to The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror-honestly not that scary, then we went to Radiator Springs and did some square dancing, then we went on the Bakery's Tour and learned how to make pastries and going there made Wally hungry so there we were still in Radiator Springs eating at the Crazy Cone Motel.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I had found out that Wally was funny, smart and nice.

And had a big appetite.

I know it was weird but I was watching him eat.

I had to admit, I was glad that they others left us alone.

Did I mention there was a smile that hasn't left my face this whole day?

He looked up at me.

"What some?" he asked.

I shook my head.

"You know today has been really fun" I said.

He smiled.

I laughed.

He looked so stupid when food was in his mouth and smiled.

He swallowed for like the millionth time today.

"Well I'm done wanna go to Grizzly Peak?" he asked.

"Yeah! Come on!" I said grabbing his hand.

At Grizzly Peak we went on the Grizzly River Run and the Redwood Creek Challenge Trail and got badges!

Then we made our way to Pacific Warf and went on the Golden Zypher, Jumpin' Jellyfish, Goofy's Sky School and the California Screamin'.

We were walking around the board walk eating cotton candy. It was sundown.

"Look! The water show is about to start!" I said we walked over to the crowd.

* * *

**Wally POV**

During the show I couldn't stop staring at Artemis.

_Tell he, tell her! _I yelled to myself.

She looked over to me and smiled.

But I didn't do it.

Like in the forest I kissed her.

And she kissed me back.

"Lemme guess? Practice?" she asked.

"No, I just-um-well…Ireallylikeyou!" I rushed.

She seemed shocked.

"Well Wally I don't know how to tell you this but…" she started.

I was preparing for rejection.

"…I really like you too" she replied.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

I hugged her and kissed her just as the fireworks came.

* * *

**Well that was it! And yes those rides are at Disneyland in California! And I am not from California! I went on the website and looked this stuff up! Anyways I have this story and I don't know if I should make it a one-sot or turn it into a full story that's why I am asking you guys! Read below!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Inside **

**There it was. **

**Just sitting there being still and plaid. **

**What was IT? **

**IT was **_**her **_**book bag. **

**Dick and I were sitting there watching it like something was gonna pop out. **

**Whose book bag was it? **

**It was Artemis's book bag.**

"**I think you should look in it" Dick finally said. **

"**What? Why me?" I asked. **

"**Because you're the one who has a crush on her" he replied leaning into his seat on the couch. **

**I sighed and walked over to it. **

**I thought about the outcomes. **

**1.) I could get killed by the girl I liked who totally hates me **

**2.) Back away and have Dick call me chicken. **

**I opened the book bag. **

**First there were multiple from her…SECRET ADMIRER! **

**This made my blood boil. **

**Then there was a letter from Artemis to…I don't know. **

**She scratched out the name. **

**I had to find out who Artemis liked and more importantly I had to make Artemis like **_**me**_**. **

"**BAYWATCH!" she yelled and stomped over to me. **

**She snatched the letter. **

"**Did you read it?" she asked shyly. **

**I nodded and she hit me. **

"**Hasn't anyone taught you about privacy?" she asked.**

"**So you like someone with green eyes?" I asked casually ignoring her question. **

"**Dark or light?" I asked. **

"**Good bye Wally" she said as she walked through the zeta tubes with her book bag and not the note!**

**I ran to my room and copied before she realized she didn't have it and come back. **

**I was gonna find out why she liked this guy so much.**

**Soooo what did you think? Please tell me in a review! With that being said please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Artemis POV**

The smiles, the stares and gazes.

That's what had been going on the whole day while we continued shooting.

I don't know what was so different but I felt tingly every time he smiled at me or even just looked at me.

I felt something on my waist.

"Hey" Wally said.

"Hey" I said turning around.

He was about to kiss me when I pulled away and smiled.

"So I'm gonna be in Roy Harper's concert and wanna know if you wanna come. I mean my sister will be there and so will Megan and Conner and that's it" I said.

"Sure, Roy is my friend" he replied.

"Well it's 4:00 p.m I better get going I need to rehearse" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_**3 hours later (7:00 p.m)…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I was back stage wearing a black jazz top, black deco sequins skirt and breana heels.

My hair was curled and I had my make up done.

"Well tonight I have a friend and a very special guest for you all…ARTEMIS CROCK!" Roy introduced.

I walked on stage waving and smiling like I always do.

The music started.

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na _

_[Roy]_

_Girl I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be_

_[Artemis]_

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_[Chorus]_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You, you make me feel that_

_[Roy]_

_Get a little closer to me girl_

_And you'll understand_

* * *

**Wally POV**

I didn't like how close they were.

Not one bit.

"Dude calm down nothing is going on besides it's not like your dating or anything" Conner said.

"Yeah and he there is something going on I'm gonna kill Roy" Jade said from her seat.

I calmed down a little.

_[Artemis]_

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh_

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

_[Chorus]_

_[Chorus]_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

_Put your hands up_

_Put your hands up_

_Let the lights drop_

_Let the lights drop_

_Make my world stop_

_Make my world stop_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel, oh_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

The song ended and everyone cheered.

I saw Artemis exit from the other side of the stage so I felt the area to go to her dressing room.

"Hey" I said as I opened the door.

She turned and smiled.

"Hey" she replied. So did you like the song?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Is there anything that you wanna tell me?" I asked.

She stayed still.

"I'm not supposed to tell anybody but I trust you" she said.

I smiled at that.

"Roy is gonna propose to my sister on stage" she said.

"What?!" I yelled.

I nodded.

"We went over it during rehearsals but honestly I think it's a famous cliché, I mean you see it in movies and-"

"No I mean he didn't tell me!" I yelled.

"Calm down it's not a big deal besides it was supposed to be a surprise to everyone" she said.

"I guess" I replied.

"So you wanna go out tonight?" I asked.

"Nah but you can come over my place" she said.

"You mean to…"

"No! We have barely started a relationship! Just to hang out" she assured.

I nodded.

"Now come on! He's about to propose with the most beautiful ring!" she said dragging me out of the dressing room.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

My sister was getting married!

I was so excited!

After weeks of dropping hints, Roy finally decided to make the commitment.

I walked from the screen back stage with the others.

"Now before the show ends I want to do something very special!" Roy announced.

The crowd cheered.

"I would like to bring out my girlfriend!" he yelled.

The crowd went crazy!

We looked at Jade.

"Go!" we yelled.

She walked on stage unsure of what was happening.

He bent down on one knee and pulled out the totally expensive Tiara ring from Scoot Kay!

It cost about 3,000 dollars.

And I helped him pick it out.

We were gonna be step-siblings we might as well star hanging out.

Jade smiled a Cheshire like grin.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you!" she yelled and pulled him into a kiss.

Everyone clapped.

"The magic of marriage" Megan said.

"Well let's go" I said to Wally.

"See you later guys!" I said as we left the auditorium.

"Nice place" he said as we entered my penthouse.

"Thanks, much better than yours right?" I asked.

"I gotta admit…it's not" he said.

I hit him playfully.

"So what do you wanna do?" I asked.

"I wanna know more about you" he replied.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked.

"What is your nationality? What is your favorite color? Your favorite food? Your birthday? What is your favorite show? You're least favorite show? What show would you like to guest start in?" he asked.

"Um…I am Vietnamese-"

"A blonde Vietnamese?" he interrupted.

I nodded.

"I'm half Vietnamese, My favorite color green, my favorite food steak, birthday December 11 1995, my favorite shows are…_Girls_ and _Ben and Kate_, least favorite show _Jersey Shore_ and I would like to guest star in the show…_Baby Daddy_, what about you?" I said.

"I am all American, my favorite colors red and yellow, favorite food-everything, birthday November 11 1994, my favorite show is _Young Justice_, my least favorite is…_Married To Jonas_ and I would like to guest star in _Ridiculousness_" he said.

"So your favorite show is a cartoon?" I asked.

He nodded. "What's wrong with liking a cartoon?" he asked.

"Nothing, if your 11" I said.

"Come on you gotta have one favorite show that's a cartoon" he said.

"Nope" I said.

"_Fairly Odd Parents?_"

"Nope"

"_Legend Of Korra?_"

"Nuh-uh"

"_Phineas and Ferb_"

"No"

"_SpongeBob?_"

I stayed silent.

"Oh so you like that yellow sea sponge don't ya?" he asked.

"I mean SpongeBob is _okay-_"

"See! SpongeBob is a cartoon!" he yelled.

"Fine, fine, alright, alright! I like SpongeBob" I admitted.

He pulled me into a hug.

"I knew you could be fun!" he said.

I hit him.

"Owww!" he yelled.

"So what do you wanna do next?" I asked.

…

_**The Next Day…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aww! That's so cute!" a voice said.

"Take a picture, take a picture!" voice 2 said.

"Are you gonna tweet this? Cuz you should" voice 3 stated.

I opened my eyes and first saw Megan, Zatanna and Conner watching us.

I sat up realizing that I had fallen asleep with Wally's arms around me.

"Wally…_Wally_…WALLY!" I yelled.

He woke up.

"Don't do that!" he complained rubbing his eyes.

"So you guys got comfortable" Zatanna said not looking up from her phone.

She was probably texting Dick.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked ignoring Zatanna's comment.

"We came over to invite you to my sweet 19!" Megan said happily.

"You know it's sweet _16 _right?" Wally asked.

"Yeah she knows but every year after 16 she would say sweet" I responded.

"Yeah! I mean it is gonna be a sweet birthday right?" she said in more of a statement.

"Well I'm gonna go pick out my dress! You guys wanna come?" she asked.

I nodded. "I need a new dress too" I said getting up from my couch.

"Yeah and Wally can help pick it out" Conner said as I walked out of the room.

"Can I really?" Wally asked.

* * *

**So that's that! Please review! Oh and before I forget thanks for all the support on my other story! It's coming out soon so keep your eyes out for that! Hehe that sounds like what stars say on commercials for new episodes of shows! **_**Anyhow **_**the next chapter is gonna talk about what they did when they were at Artemis's house! Again please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Artemis POV**

We walked into our fifth store today.

As walked in I thought about what Wally and I did the night before.

We watched TV, movies, ate junk food, talked laughed, kissed (more like made out) and more.

I was suddenly smiling at a hideous dress and Zatanna came up to me looking down at her phone checking for a message.

"Yeah that dress is ugly!" she said smiling.

She snapped a picture and tweeted it.

Honestly she is the most obsessed with Twitter than the rest of us.

And now she was even _more _obsessed ever since she got her new Blackberry Bold.

"Well since I have already found my outfit I'm just gonna leave-to go do something very important" I said.

I was gonna wear an Emilio Pucci Long-Sleeve Lace-Panel Dress in black, KORS Michael kors Chelsea Suede Booties in black.

The girls nodded and Wally followed me out of the store.

"So what did you have to do?" he asked.

"Nothing important just to go pick up Megan's present" I said.

"You haven't bought it yet!?" he asked acting surprised.

"_Yes _I have I just haven't picked it up and all of us girl pitched in to buy her the gift" I said.

"We got her a puppy" he said.

"Well ours cost _wayyyy _more than a puppy" I replied.

"Okay can't resist asking…what did you get her?" he asked.

"Not telling you" I said.

"Please?" I asked.

"No"

"Pretty please?"

"…No"

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Well…no"

"Fine I'll have to do it the old fashion way" he said.

"What old fa-"

He kissed me.

But before I could kiss back he removed his lips.

I whined.

"I'm not gonna kiss you again till you tell me" he said.

I pouted. "You're awful" I said.

We just stayed like that not moving, not talking.

"Fine I'll tell you!" I said.

He smiled triumphantly.

"The girls and I are getting her charm bracelet and a bunch of different charms" I said as we walked into Tiffany's.

"Hello may I help you?" the front counter lady asked.

I nodded.

"I'm here to pick up a package under the name of Artemis Crock" I said.

The lady nodded and walked into the back.

She soon came out with the signature blue box with a white ribbon wrapped around it.

"That would be 1825 dollars" the lady said.

I nodded and handed her my debit card and a one hundred dollar bill.

She paid and we left the store as I put the box into my shopping bag after showing Wally what was in it.

There was an alphabet heart tag letter M charm in sterling silver.

Monogrammed T & Co. oval locket pendant in sterling silver.

Handbag charm in sterling silver.

Lollipop charm in sterling silver with Tiffany Lexicon Blue Box Charm in sterling silver.

Wire bracelet in sterling silver, medium sized.

Paloma Picasso lipstick charm in sterling silver.

Paloma Picasso sunglasses charm in sterling silver with black enamel finish.

"Why did you give that lady a hundred?" Wally asked.

I shrugged.

"Just a tip" I replied.

"Before we get back to the others can I go to the T-Mobile store? I need a new phone" he said taking out his iPhone.

I nodded and we walked into the T-Mobile store.

"What do you think I should get?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"What do you have?" he asked.

I took out my phone which was a nice Sidekick 4G android.

"Nice phone" he said examined its perfect condition.

After telling him that Megan had a myTouch and Raquel had an iPhone 5 he finally settled on a Nokia Lumia 710.

I honestly don't know why he asked what types of phones my friends had but he did.

"I'm hungry" I said.

"Have no fear! The best food finder is right here!" Wally said in a heroic voice.

He took my hand lead the way.

We walked into Astro Burgers.

…

My phone rang.

It was ZATANNA!

"I totally forgot! I never came back to the girls!" I cried.

We were currently at the arcade and Wally was beating me at air hockey.

"Don't worry it hasn't been that long" he replied placing his hands on my waist.

"It's fuckin 6 p.m!" I exclaimed looking at the clock on my phone.

"We gotta hurry! The party starts at 8! And Zatanna and Raquel are waiting at my place" I said.

"Okay I'll see you at the party!" I said and quickly kissed him on the lips for him to pull me into a longer kiss.

"Wally I gotta go" I murmured.

He pouted.

Probably the cutest pout I've ever seen.

"Fine I'll see you there" he said.

I nodded and ran out of the arcade.

…

There we were at the party place of Megan's party.

I was wearing my outfit, Zatanna was wearing herve leger strapless bandage dress in amethyst with edelman penelope sling back peep-toe pumps in nude blush.

Raquel was wearing Patterson J. kincaid luman jersey-lined leather blazer in black, NM luxury essentials crewneck slub top in dark grey, 6 shore road daydream beaded miniskirt and a pair of charlotte olympia priscilla glitter platform pumps in graphite.

Megan walked up to us wearing Keepsake speed of sound maxi dress in cobalt blue and Christian Louboutin hyper prive white heels.

"Happy happy birthday Megan!" we all said.

She smiled. "Thanks!" she said happily.

…

About half way through the party we had talked to people like One Direction, Beyonce, Demi Lavato and others.

And we danced and heard the songs _Give Your Heart A Break, Good Time, Call Me Maybe, Strip, 2 Reasons, My Girl, Party, Freeze, Wild Ones, Moves Like Jagger, One More Night, Countdown, We Are Young _and more_. _

Also Raquel had performed _Talk That Talk_.

We were just talking when Wally, Dick and Kaldur showed up.

Conner was somewhere with Megan giving her, her special present.

I barfed in my mouth a little.

Anyways Dick was wearing a lacoste slim-fit poplin sport shirt, weird guy gray selvage jeans from Naked and Famous Denim and a pair of Jordan retro 10 sneakers in stealth colors.

Wally was wearing Burberry London jersey military polo in pumice, Tyler raw selvedge jeans from J Brand Jeans and a pair of Jordan flight 45 max sneakers in stealth colors.

Kaldur was wearing vince cotton Henley, thanaz skinny white jeans from Diesel with Nike Air Max Speed Turfs in midnight blue and white.

"Hey guys" Wally said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Hey" I replied.

"Where were you guys?" Raquel asked.

"Well we were talking to everyone here! This place is packed! We couldn't find you guys" Kaldur said.

We nodded.

"Where's Zatanna?" Wally asked.

"What do you mean she's right-not there, I don't know here she is" I said.

"Look! She's slow dancing with Dick! How cute!" Raquel commented pointing to the two people on the dance floor.

The song was currently _Falling For You _by Colbie Caillat.

I smiled.

"Cute!" I agreed and snapped a picture.

This would be great for twitter _and _to send to Zatanna.

I turned to Wally.

Just then Megan and Conner wearing an Andrew Marc warp leather jacket, armani collezioni stretch viscose t-shirt, dover slim straight pants from Rag & Bone, Adidas rose 773 sneakers in light blue and black appeared.

Megan was wearing the biggest smile on her face and was covering her neck.

"Megan if you're trying to hide the hickey he gave you then you could have put some make-up over it" Raquel said.

"No! I got something way better than sex!" she said.

"What could be better than sex?" Wally asked.

I smacked him.

"This!" she yelled removing her hand exposing the most beautiful thing!

It was a Tiffany heart pendant made out of small diamonds!

"Oh my god! That's beautiful! How much did it cost?" I asked examining all its shiny glory.

"8,900 dollars" Conner replied.

"Aww you spent almost a million bucks for your girlfriend how sweet!" Raquel said.

"Pretty expensive dude" Wally remarked.

"But it was for the one that he loved" Kaldur said.

"And guys thanks for the amazing gifts!" she said.

"So what kind of dog was it?" I asked.

"It was a Shih Tzu **(A/N: They are the cutest things!)**, so cute!" she said.

Just then the song ended and both Zatanna and Dick walked up to us.

"Hey guys" Zatanna greeted coming into our circle.

"Hey, so you two have been closer than ever" Zatanna said looking at us.

I smiled.

"That's reminds me you won-"

Wally coughed over the rest of Dick's sentence and dragged him somewhere.

"What was that about?" Kaldur asked.

I shrugged.

"Let me find out" I said following their previous foot-steps.

"You didn't tell her?" a voice I recognized as Dick's.

"Dude I can't tell her it was a bet!" Wally said.

_A bet? It was a bet!? I freaking bet!?_

* * *

**A little cliffy…hehehe I'm evil! But please review! And I do not own any of the songs mentioned in this chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Artemis POV**

"So this was all a bet?" I asked stepping into their view.

They both looked surprised to see me.

"Artemis-"

"Don't Artemis me!" I yelled.

I felt like crying, but even more I felt like killing _him_.

"So this all was a dumbass bet? I asked.

"No Artemis let me-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

From the corner of my eye I saw Dick slip away like I care I would deal with him later.

"Lemme guess what happened? 'Oh I bet you can't get Artemis to like you!' and I was stupid enough to fall for it! I can't believe I thought you actually liked me!" I said my voice now cracking.

"Artemis-"

"Just shut-up and don't talk to me!" I yelled and ran off.

I walked back to the others now silently crying.

"Megan I need your limo driver to take me home" I said.

"What happened?" she asked worry washed over her face.

"Just please tell me where he is" I said.

"I'll go with you" Zatanna said.

In the car I kept crying and crying, the more I cried the more Zatanna would be worried and ask what happened.

When I got to my place I sat down with Zatanna who called the others and I told them everything.

"Oh my god that's awful!" Megan said over the phone.

"I wish I was there but it's my party" she continued.

"I gonna beat his ass" Raquel said.

"Actually can you guys leave me alone for a few days?" I asked.

I didn't see but I knew that Megan and Raquel were giving each other unsure looks on the other side of the line.

"Okay, then bye Artemis" they said and hung up.

"See you later" Zatanna said and left my suite.

_**Two months later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Wally POV**

She wasn't answering my calls or texts!

I needed to tell her what happened, the truth.

And when I tried to go to her place the guy in the elevator told me she didn't know I was coming so I couldn't go!

And while we were shooting she didn't look at me or talk to me, unless it was our characters.

Usually she would talk to other people pretending to be occupied or listen to music.

And she also had a concert and it was totally a dis to me!

Even _Eighteen_ knew it!

This story was in almost every magazine!

Articles about her seen crying at Megan's party, the concert and even all the ways she has been ignoring me!

It was getting crazy.

I needed to fix it somehow.

**Artemis POV**

It had been two months since the thing with Wa-_him_, had happened.

I was way past moping and crying.

I was full on pissed at the dumbass boy.

And he wouldn't leave me alone!

He would try calling me, texting me!

Heck he even tried to get passed the elevator man!

I was now in the gym taking out some on the anger I can't release in the public.

I was wearing my gym outfit seamless mesh sports bra in blue with matching summer heat Leo hottie shorts in the same blue and black with a pair of New Balance 890v2 sneakers in sliver and teal.

"Stupid. Jerk. I. Hate. You!" I yelled every word going with a punch.

I heard someone come in.

I knew it was Zatanna and Raquel.

"Artemis are you okay?" Raquel asked.

They had been asking that for two months now.

"I'm fine" I replied.

"No you're not" Zatanna said.

"Yes I am" I said punching slightly harder on the dummy.

"What about Wally?" Raquel asked.

Then I punched the dummy so hard the head fell off.

"Ugh, weak ass dummy" I said taking off my boxing gloves.

"Listen Artemis I know you're not sad but do you gotta give him so much hate?" Zatanna asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

She took out a magazine from her coach bag and handed it to me.

"What is this!?" I yelled after I looked at the cover.

"A whole issue about YOU and Wally" Raquel responded.

I opened the magazine.

_Page 1-3: What happened?_

_Page 4-6: Artemis sending the hate_

_Page 7-8: Picture: What would you do?_

_Page 9: What we think!_

"I can't fucking believe this!" I yelled ripping up the magazine.

"I was wondering…" Raquel started.

"Nothing about him" I said.

"If you're so heartbroken then why aren't you out drinking your sorrows away?" Raquel asked.

"Because I'm not like those trashy bitches that do that just to get attention, besides that won't do anything" I replied.

"Anyways I heard there is a party tonight-like a before the last scene party for your movie" Zatanna said.

"You can go, but I'm not" I said.

"Yes you are" she replied.

**Megan POV**

We had to drag her to the limo.

"Come on it'll be fun, plus we look great!" I said.

We did.

I was wearing Herve Leger trimmed strapless plunge bandage dress with a pair of Jimmy Choo cosmic patent platform pumps in black.

Zatanna was wearing Rickie Freeman for Teri Jon high-neck lace gown in teal and a pair of Brian Atwood hamper suede platform pumps in the same color.

Artemis was wearing a Pamella Roland one-shoulder gown in red and a pair of black Yves Saint laurent tribute platform sandals.

Raquel was wearing a Kate Spade New York minty fit-and-flare dress with a pair of Kate Spade New York Lori sugar suede pumps.

"Sure we look fine but it's not gonna be fun if _he _is there" she said.

"You know you have to say his name sooner or later" Raquel said.

"And I choose never" she replied.

**Wally POV**

I fixed the bow tie on my notched lapel 'Aikin/Hollo' tuxedo from HUGO as I walked to the limo that was driving Dick, Kaldur, Conner and I to the party.

Dick was wearing an Armani Collezioni giorgio model two-button wool crepe suit in black.

Conner was wearing an Armani Collezioni two-button wool crepe suit in navy. And Kaldur was wearing a classic grey suit from Dolce & Gabbana.

This was my chance to explain.

I know she was gonna ignore but I had a better idea in mind.

One where she can't ignore.

And it was a perfect plan.

**That's it! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Artemis POV**

The party had already started when we got there.

It was a little like Megan's party two months ago but a lot classier.

"Look there's Rita!" Megan said pointing to her co-star from _Hello, Megan! _and ran off.

"I really don't feel like begin at a party, I'm tired" I complained.

"Hey, stop the complaining or I'll leave you too" Zatanna said.

"I just don't get why you guys dragged me here" I said.

"Because you needed some fresh air! I mean you barely go out anymore" she replied.

"I do go out! I do concerts, shoot the movie and go to the gym" I said.

"But are those things fun?" she questioned.

"Yeah! Singing, hanging out with new people-except for _him-_"

"Wally"

"And the gym could be fun…at times" I said.

"You never like losing arguments do you?" she asked.

"I don't like losing anything" I replied.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I spotted Artemis and Zatanna.

_God, she looks so pretty. _

I thought.

I made my way over to them and Zatanna saw me before Artemis did.

"Hey guys" I greeted.

"Hi" Zatanna replied.

And Artemis said nothing.

"Well I'm gonna go" Zatanna said.

"Great idea Zatanna! I'll come with you" she said.

"Nope! You are staying here!" Zatanna concluded and walked off to go talk to someone else.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just wanna talk" I pleaded.

"Yeah well I don't" she said and walked away.

I sighed. I guess I was gonna have to go with the original plan.

_**One hour later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

I was talking to Demi Lavato and my sister Jade.

"Attention, attention please" Wally said.

I think I knew what he was gonna do.

_Oh no. _I thought.

"I would like to apologize to someone very important to me…"

_Liar. _I thought as I made my way to the exit.

"Artemis I'm really sorry" he blurted out.

_Dammit, he spotted me. _I thought.

Now it was too late to leave because the spotlight was on me.

"How about you stop lying and leave me alone!" I yelled.

"I wanted to tell you it was all-"

"I know! It was all a bet! I stupid bet! And you followed through! That proves to you all what an insensitive jerk he is!" I yelled.

I was about to cry.

No I couldn't cry, it had been two fuckin months and now here I was about to cry in front of everybody.

"Artemis…" he said softer.

"Leave me alone" I said and ran out.

I turned at a corner and wiped my tears. I am gonna get over Wally West.

* * *

**Oooohhh! Sorry Wally it didn't work! Anyways please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**So…people have kinda complained about how I describe the clothes so I am gonna stop! I did it because it felt more like they were actually famous and wore designer things…but if my readers don't like it then I'm gonna stop! Anyways I'm gonna continue with the story.**

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Hey Taylor" I said to the black haired boy also know as Jacob.

"Hey" he said with a smile.

He played Evan's best friend Jake.

I had talked to him sometimes but not much.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing, but the way sorry about the thing with Wally" he said.

I _slightly _stiffened.

"No problem, it's been two months" I replied.

"If it would make you feel better I'll take you to dinner tonight" he said.

I smiled.

"Sure, see ya at 8" I said then walked away.

I pulled out my phone.

**Me: Operation get over Wally is a go**

I texted that to my BFF's.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

We all looked at each other.

We weren't mad at Wally for what he did-anymore-and I wasn't mad at Dick for daring him to do what he did.

Now we were trying to get them back together but with Artemis being her damn stubborn self and coming up with stupid Operation: Get over Wally, it was gonna be a lot harder.

"We have to ruin that dinner with her and Taylor tonight" Megan said.

"I agree, we gotta do everything to get them back together, Artemis might not admit it but she misses Wally" Raquel said.

I nodded. "I mean she won't even say his name!" I yelled.

"Operation: Get Waltermis back together is a go!" Megan confirmed.

Looks like tonight we were going to dinner.

_**At 8:00…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No one would recognize us.

All anyone knew was that we were famous.

No, we didn't get plastic surgery we got a Hollywood make-over!

Yup instead of my long beautiful black hair (cry) I had short, curly, brown hair.

Instead of my dark blue eyes, I had hazel contacts, and over my pink lips was dark red lipstick.

I had on fake boobs, and I was wearing a short red dress, black stockings, red heels and I had on white gloves.

I admit I looked awful.

Megan instead of her red hair she had blonde medium length hair, blue contacts, she had a small fake tan.

She was wearing a pink Cowl-Neck Jersey Dress with black peep toe heels.

And Raquel had long wavy black hair, wore a lot of make-up and was wearing a long dark blue dress and black heels.

We were sitting at a table not far from Artemis' but also far enough so she doesn't see us, but if she does that's why we have on disguises.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"So how I your other movie Twilight going? I heard about Kristen and Rob" I said.

"Well they have been hanging out but I'm not sure they are really back together" **(A/N: True info by the way). **

I nodded.

"Well that's Hollywood life" I said recalling what Conner said months ago when we met.

He also nodded.

"Sometimes Hollywood would needs to go suck a dick, especially the paparazzi" Taylor commented.

I laughed.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

* * *

**Megan POV**

I watched her face light up and them going into deep conversation.

"Look paparazzi!" I exclaimed.

They were wearing suits and "blended in" but I could see their small camera's in their pockets.

They just never stop.

Just then Raquel came out of the bathroom with no disguise!

"Why aren't you in your disguise?" I hissed.

"Sor-ry! I was getting tired of that hair!" she replied as she sat.

"Great timing! The paparazzi are here and looking at them!" Zatanna said pointing to the pair we were spying on.

"Problem: Wally is definitely gonna see this" I said.

"Okay worse, Artemis just spotted me" Raquel said.

Before I could turn and say run the blonde was already at our table

"Hey Raquel who are they?" she asked.

"I'm, I'm MOLLY! I'm Molly" I said in a British accent.

"And I'm…Diana" Zatanna said in a snotty voice.

"Well nice to meet you guys, I'm here with Taylor Lautner" she said.

"Like on a date?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Not sure" she replied.

"Well I should get back, see ya!" she said and walked back to her table.

"Okay _now _let's run" I said forgetting to drop my accent.

We quickly ran out of the restaurant handing money to the nearest waitress.

_**Later that night…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

We walked into Conner's place.

"There's a hot new story about one of your favorite girls Artemis Crock" the lady on the TV said as a picture of Artemis walking across a street drinking Starbucks.

"Uhh…we should change the channel" Zatanna said quickly.

I nodded.

"Yeah I think _The X-Factor _is on" I said.

"But I wanna watch this" Wally said.

"No, you don't, it's gonna be boring" Raquel said.

Before I could change it Wally grabbed his remote and raised the volume.

"Arty was seen at Cafe La Boheme a very fancy restaurant **(A/N: No joke it really is. Yes, it's a real place). **And she was all dressed but not for a girls-night out but with Taylor Lautner" the lady said.

Wally stiffened.

"Don't believe it? Well here are some pictures" she said and the screen started showing a slide show of pictures.

One they were talking, laughing, smiling and one when they were even eating dessert!

Wally's grip on the remote tightened.

"Looks like this Greek goddess is finally over Wally West" she said and the screen went to commercial.

Wally was now gripping the remote so hard that his knuckles turned white.

It was dead silent and everyone was looking at Wally.

The stupid show came back on.

"We weren't done with the story yet! Raquel and two unknown girls were seen looking and watching the pair, almost as to see if things would get too mushy between the co-stars" she said.

Wally turned to us.

"I hate that lady" I murmured.

His face spoke angry, his eyes read…angrier.

"YOU SPIED AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN GONNA TELL ME!" Wally yelled.

"We were but nothing happened!" Zatanna exclaimed.

"Doesn't look like it" Conner said.

"Babe, not the time" I whispered.

"Okay but it's not important! She still likes you!" I yelled.

"Doesn't look like it"

"Conner!"

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well we don't actually know…but we inferred" Raquel said.

"Ugh! I really mess up" Wally said.

"Yeah I mean she's with Taylor! He is freakin hot!" Zatanna said.

All of the guys looked at her.

"Not that you guys aren't hot…"

"But you only think that Di-"

She laughed nervously.

"Shut-up Raquel" she said.

"Who does she think is hot?" Dick asked.

"Hello! I complained first!" Wally said.

"Okay Wally just ask her to be friends first and Zatanna likeS you Dick" Raquel answered.

"Raquel!" Zatanna yelled.

"Please! I was getting annoyed of you flirting all the time" she replied nonchalantly.

Everyone was silent.

"I'm gonna go see Artemis" Wally said suddenly.

"But it's almost 12!" I exclaimed.

"I don't care" he replied and got up and left.

Now it was silent again.

"So…uhh…you really like me?" Dick asked Zatanna.

Conner, Raquel, Kaldur and I said yes.

"So everyone seems to think that, I wonder how" she said looking at Raquel and I.

"We should go" Kaldur said.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

I watched as everyone but Dick walked into Conner's room.

I was now freaking out!

I was looking everywhere but at him.

I couldn't and wouldn't look at him.

I was now looking at my phone pretending to read things and sending Megan and Raquel angry text messages.

"Zatanna" he said.

I stopped what I was doing but I didn't look at him.

"Zatanna" he said again.

"Zatanna" he whispered.

I was guessing he was closer.

"Zatanna" he whispered even lower.

God his voice was so sexy!

I finally turned around to become face-to-face with him.

"Do you like me?" he asked.

I looked into his eyes, stupid choice.

Man, his were the brightest blue.

They were so beautiful and full of emotion.

I swallowed, it was gonna be impossible to lie this off.

I slowly and hesitantly nodded my head.

"Good so I could do this" he said.

Before I could respond he kissed me.

It was slow and passionate.

His lips were warm and super soft.

I snaked my arms around his smooth neck.

He licked the bottom of my lip, begging for entrance.

I opened my mouth eagerly letting him in and that's when the battle for dominance started.

The kiss was deepening.

"Sorry to uhhh…interrupt" I heard Megan said from the door.

We quickly pulled away but still holding onto each other.

"See? They are finally together because of me and I got the cutest picture to prove it!" Raquel squealed holding up her phone.

We both blushed.

"Well should totally have a date night!" Megan said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I groaned as I got out of my bed.

I went out with Taylor tonight on what TV called a "date" and they also said I was "over Wally" not that it's not true-except the date part.

I also found out that Raquel and those two girls-who were probably Megan and Zatanna-were spying on me.

Honestly I was too tired to even care.

I mean they are my friends they must've had a great reason.

And now it was 12:30 a.m. and someone was at my door.

I opened the door.

"What?" I snapped.

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk" the person said.

I opened my eyes to see Wally standing on the other side of my door looking unsure of himself.

"Come back tomorrow!" I said and closed the door.

He stopped it with his foot.

Dang it!

Why does he have to be so fast!

"This is important" he said determination now in his eyes.

I sighed.

"Fine come in" I said gesturing for him to come in.

Right now my place wasn't the cleanest but I didn't care.

He picked up a magazine and tossed it on the coffee table before sitting down on the couch.

I sat across from him on the chair.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

"Well I needed to talk about us" he said.

I opened my mouth but he stopped me.

"I saw that you and Taylor went out tonight and I am not gonna lie, I was pretty pissed…but I don't want things to be angry or awkward between us. So I want us to be friends" he said.

At lease friends?

Unexpected-in fact unexpected is him coming here at almost 1 o'clock in the morning.

But I was unsure.

And I guess he could tell.

"If you don't want to be friends, I understand I just don't wanna try to get you to talk to me if you don't want to" he said.

Wow, this was weird.

I sighed.

"Okay I'll be your friend" I said.

He smiled.

"Since we are friends now…you wanna tell me about you and Taylor?" he asked.

"No, but since we're friends now…you wanna let me get some sleep?" I said.

"Right good night err morning" he said as I pushed him to the door.

I sighed again.

I was unsure of this.

I had a feeling something was gonna go wrong.

* * *

**So there we go! Hope you liked it! Tell me about the clothing issue! I didn't put so much about it cuz I thought it was gonna be dull and I don't do dull! Anyways please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Wally POV**

"Okay people! This is our last scene!" the director bellowed.

"Places people places!" he continued. So Artemis and I were friends now and it was like the whole bet thing never happened!

"Okay now remember, Kelly you are sad and at the docks and Evan comes to comfort you, then you kiss and we switch to the dance" he said. We both nodded.

"And…ACTION!" he yelled.

EVAN

Hey

KELLY

What do you want?

EVAN

I want to know what's wrong

KELLY

You want to know what wrong? You! Everyone at this dumbass school! Now, why do you even care?

EVAN

I just care

KELLY

(LAUGH BITTERLY) Yeah I'm supposed to believe that

What makes you think I don't care?

KELLY

I don't know, ever since I got to this school you have been nothing but rude and a total jerk to me!

EVAN

Well I want you to know-

KELLY

You know what? If you not leaving then I will (START WALKING AWAY)

EVAN

Kelly I like you

KELLY

(STOP WALKING) You what?

EVAN

I like you. I think you are pretty, nice and definitely not like the girls in this school and your also and can take care of yourself and probably the best thing that has happened in my life, and I mean it

KELLY

y-y-your lying

EVAN

No I'm not

KELLY

Yes you-

EVAN

(KISS KELLY)

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I admit, I liked the kiss. It made me miss kissing him.

KELLY

You just kissed me…

EVAN

Because I really like you

KELLY

So you're not lying?

EVAN

Nope

KELLY

(SMILE) I knew you weren't a jerk

EVAN

(SMILE AND KISS KELLY)

"And…cut! Go change into your dance attire!" the director yelled.

We pulled away. "Well I'm gonna go change" I stated awkwardly and quickly walked away. I closed the door of my dressing room and grabbed my phone.

I had four messages from my friends. Yeah. So I decided to forgive them, I mean I have known them for a really long time.

I clicked the video that all of them had sent me.

"That right Artemis Crock and Wally West are friends again!" the lady said. Finally someone that didn't said Arty.

"Yes the Hollywood ex-couple are still friends and close ones in fact? Will the spark come back? But with-"

The video had cut off.

_Are we really that close? _I thought as I slipped into my dress. It was a blue strapless dress that thigh high split and hugged my waist **(A/N: slit high meaning like those dressing that show your thigh).**

"Artemis the make-up artist is waiting for you" Wally said.

I nodded picking up my shoes and walked to the station with him.

When I was done, my hair was curled and I had on dark blue and purple eye shadow, black eye liner, and my lips where slightly pinker.

...

"Whooo!" everyone cheered.

The movie we had been working months on was finally finished! I went back into my dressing room to change into a white beaded shirt from Parker, Rally motto cargo jeans, and a pair of ruffled lace-up biker boots.

I tied up my now curly hair and picked up my bag and phone. I already had another text.

**Megan: hey! Wen ur now shooting come back 2 ur plc!**

I placed my phone bag in my bag and made my way out of the building and to my car.

I saw a bunch of photographers and a flash of red hair. I was guessing that they were talking pictures for something. I shrugged it off not really caring and drove off to my place.

...

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked as I entered my suite.

"We are going shopping for your sister's wedding!" Megan stated happily.

"But she's not even here" I said.

"Yes I am" Jade said coming out of now where.

"You seriously need to stop doing that" I said.

"Where are we going to buy the dresses?" I asked

"Well for our dresses we are going to Alfred Sung and or her dress we are going to Alfred Anglo" Raquel replied.

…

"So I heard you and Dick are finally together" I said.

Zatanna opened her mouth.

"Raptar" I replied.

"Yeah, we are" she said while nodding her head.

"You should have seen the make-out in Conner's living room!" Raquel exclaimed.

"It was so cute! They didn't even expect us to walk in on them!" Megan said.

Zatanna blushed.

"When was this?" I asked.

"The same night Wally came to ask you to be friends with him again" Raquel said.

"And you were hanging out without me?" I asked a little hurt.

"Who could blame them? They thought you were mad" Jade said.

I shrugged. I just hated it when people around me were talking about something I didn't know about **(A/N: I feel this way for real!)**.

"What kind of dresses? Long or short?" Zatanna asked.

"Light colors or dark?"

"Sequins, glitter-anything at all?"

"Any length you want, something purple and nothing on it" Jade said.

We all nodded searching for our perfected dresses.

I found a one shoulder empire waist full length lux chiffon **(A/N: lux chiffron is a fabric) **dress with twist detail at draped bodice in African violet.

Raquel found a african violet strapless dress with lux chiffon pleated bodice, hi-low length lux chiffon skirt over slim matte satin skirt with a matching satin belt.

Zatanna got full length strapless nu-georgette **(A/N: nu-geogrette is a fabric) **dress with draped detail at bodice and cascading ruffle at front skirt in the same color as Raquel-we were all gonna get the same color.

Megan got strapless cocktail length lux chiffon dress with sweetheart neckline and matching matte satin belt at natural waist with a bubble hem.

"Okay we will get shoes later, right now I need to get my dress, veil and tiara" Jade stated.

We all nodded and went to the shop Raquel said we were going to, to buy Jade's dress.

We were currently waiting for Jade to try on her 14th dress when she finally came out.

We all gasped.

"You look amazing!" I exclaimed. She did. "Excuse me what style number is that?" Zatanna asked a nearby store employee. "That is style number 212 from Disney Fairy Tail brides" she said and walked away.

"Should I get it?" Jade asked.

"YES!"

She chuckled.

"I'm gonna go change and we can go buy the veil and tiara" she said walking back into the changing room.

After that she bought a wedding veil style 101L and pageantry wedding crown.

"Your wedding is gonna be awesome!" Megan exclaimed.

"Hell yea it is!" Jade said.

"And it's gonna be super expensive" I said looking at the two receipts.

Jade shrugged.

"I want my wedding to be the best, I need to look good, you need to look good, my fiancé needs to look good and everyone needs to look good" she said.

* * *

**So what do you think? I started describing clothes again! But don't worry, I am gonna try to be stuble about it! Anyways, please review! And if you do review please tell if you like the new writing style! Thanks!**

**P.S-the link of the dresses are on my profile!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Artemis POV**

I straightened my blue chiffon blouse.

The movie was over and the premier was tomorrow and I was sitting in a lobby wearing blue chiffon blouse, black quilted skirt and black satin bow d'Orsay heels.

This was also the outfit I was gonna wear to my sister's engagement party.

I was also waiting for the person I was being interviewed by to come.

A lady-more like girl looked great in a white bead-neck blouse and black leather-trim suede skirt with black heels.

She walked over to me

"Hi there!" she said.

I stood up and smiled. "Hi" I replied.

"So I'm Natasha and I am your interviewer" the girl said.

I nodded. "You look a little young to be an interviewer for this kinda magazine" I said as we walked to her office.

"Well my mom owns Raptar and I just got an early start" she replied.

"So are you ready to start the interview?" she asked as we sat at a set of chairs.

I nodded.

**_Natasha: So your movie has finally been finished shooting._**

**_Artemis Crock: Yeah it has._**

**_N: How were your co-stars?_**

**_ AC: Fun, amazing people. It was a really great first acting experience._**

**_N: Who is the character you most like in the movie?_**

**_AC: I am stuck between Kelly and Carly. I mean Kelly is amazing and I just like Carly because she is funny and crazy. _**

**_N: Are you looking for other work?_**

**_AC: No not yet, with my sisters upcoming wedding and rehearsing and making songs I haven't had the time. But I will try, promise._**

**_N: Tell me about you sister's wedding._**

**_AC: Well I'll tell you one thing-only one thing…_**

**_N: Go head._**

**_AC: It is VERY expensive._**

**_N:Really?_**

**_AC: Yes! Probably the most expensive wedding I have ever known about, but that's my sister, definitely flashy._**

**_N: (LAUGHS) Then I bet it's gonna be a real nice wedding, I hope I'm invited I'm into the flashy stuff too_**

**_AC: (SMILE)_**

**_N: So let's get to the good stuff…you and Wally_**

**_AC: Okay…_**

**_N: First explain to me about the whole fight, why did you break up?_**

**_AC: Well it was a bet._**

**_N: A bet? And who made this bet?_**

**_AC: Richard Grayson._**

**_N: So are you and Richard friends?_**

**_AC: Actually we are._**

**_N: So it was all a bet by Richard to get you to like Wally?_**

**_AC: (NODS) Apparently so, but it's been months I'm over it._**

**_N: How did you feel when you found out?_**

**_AC: Honestly, it didn't feel good, _****_it just felt like my heart broke into a millions pieces and I don't ever wanna have to feel that again._**

**_N: So now you two are friends?_**

**_AC: Yes we are and I think we have moved past all of that stuff._**

**_N: Right, yesterday is the past. _**

**_AC: Right._**

**_N: Do you feel as if you two would ever get back together?_**

**_AC: …no I don't think so, it'll just ruin our new friendship completely, but I admit I DID used to think about getting back together but now it doesn't seem like a very good thing to do_**

**_N: Well thank you for being so opened about this._**

**_AC: No problem_**

**_N: See ya later_**

**_AC: Bye_**

I briskly walked out of the building to my car.

As sat down in the driver's seat not starting the engine-not doing anything.

I sighed thinking over the interview.

I was really heartbroken I admit and sometimes I do think about getting back together with him I still do today, but I didn't want saying that to start anything.

_You still like him._ I thought.

_No, you don't._ I thought.

Now I was at inner battle. Love against Trust.

_You still love his fiery red hair and his amazing emerald eyes. _Love thought.

_You still kinda don't trust him, you're afraid that he'll hurt you again. _Trust thought.

When I got to Jade's house I saw fiery red hair.

_You love his childish personality, he makes you feel safe. _Love thought.

I smiled a little. It was true.

_He broke you, someone should be keeping you safe from HIM. _Trust thought.

I saw him smile.

That's when I knew I still liked Wally.

I mentally slapped myself. Just great, and in the interview I said 'I don't think we are gonna get back together' I thought mocking myself.

"Hey Artemis!" Megan said.

"Hey" I said.

"What happened?" Zatanna asked.

"Well I just found out-"

"Hey guys!" Wally greeted.

Just great the guy I didn't need on my mind.

"Hey, I gotta go find Jade and Roy, to ask them something important. See ya later!" I said quickly and ran as fast as my heels could take me.

Once I was outta sight I took out my phone.

**Me: srry i ran out something on my mind**

I sent that to Zatanna, Megan and Raquel.

They all sent back the same text.

**All: u like Wally again**

I texted back one thing.

**Me: Yup**

* * *

**Wally POV**

Weird. Artemis just ran away.

"Uh…we have to go find Jade and Roy too! See ya!" Raquel said.

Weirder. The others just ran away too.

"Something's not right with Artemis" I said to Dick.

"Thanks, now tell me something I don't know" Dick replied.

"Well we are gonna find out" I said.

"Do your plans actually go through your brain?" Conner asked.

* * *

**That's it! You better review! I'll come after you if you don't...**

**Nahhhh! I'm just kinding but please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Artemis POV**

"OMG I can't believe it!" Megan exclaimed.

I groaned.

I had told them that I now like Wally again and they were totally freaking out.

I don't even know why.

"Finally you admit it!" Raquel said.

"What do you mean finally?" I questioned.

"Oh please! We all knew you still liked Wally we were just waiting for you to admit it!" Zatanna said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Now let's go find the guys!" Megan said.

Everyone started to move out of my room.

Why do I have a room in Jade's house?

Well I sleep over there sometimes.

"Wait!"

Everyone stopped.

"What?" Zatanna asked.

"I can't talk to him!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" Raquel asked.

I stayed silent.

"I thought so" Raquel said and started to drag me out of the room.

* * *

**Wally POV**

The girls had found us again and were acting like nothing happened.

Very suspicious.

"So Artemis why did you run off like that?" I asked.

The girls looked around at each other.

"I told you I had to find my sister and her fiancé" she said.

I nodded, not believing a second of it.

"So you wanna dance?" I asked.

"No not really-"

"SHE WANTS TO DANCE!" Megan yelled.

I grabbed her and pulled her towards the many dancing people.

"So why did you really run off?" I whispered in her ear.

"I told you because I had to see my sister!" she said.

"What did you talk about?" I questioned.

"Wedding stuff" she replied.

I nodded.

Man she was really good at this.

I pulled her closer.

She smelled like jasmine and grape fruit.

"You smell nice" I said.

"Thanks, now can I stop dancing?" she asked.

"Not until you tell me why you really ran" I said.

She groaned.

"You can trust me Artemis, I know you might not fully trust me yet but I want you to, I mean we're friends" I whispered.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

What he said hit me like a ton of bricks.

It really hurt.

I mean I just started liking him again and he called us friends.

"Well…"

I stopped myself before I said something I would regret.

"I-I gotta go" I said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Anywhere but here-my stomach hurts, yeah that's it! I gotta-gotta go to my room" I said.

"You have a room here?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Let me walk you" he said.

"No! See ya at the wedding!" I said and walked away.

* * *

**Wally POV**

She was close to telling me, but then she stopped.

"Damn it!" I yelled to myself.

I walked over to the others.

"So did your plan work?" Dick asked when he pulled away from kissing Zatanna.

I shook my head.

"What plan?" Zatanna asked.

"He had-"

"Hey! Just because you have a girlfriend doesn't mean you tell her _everything_" I said.

He shook his head.

"Where is Artemis?" Conner asked.

"She said she had a stomach ache and left" I replied.

"What are you gonna do now?" Conner asked.

"I titian he should find a brain" Megan said.

"_No_, I am gonna find out at the wedding" I replied.

"Oh no" everyone said.

"Oh yes" I replied.

* * *

**Wally! When are you gonna quit? Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Artemis POV**

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!" Jade said.

I have never seen her so happy.

I smiled.

I was happy for her.

She deserved happiness.

"Are we almost there?" Jade asked.

"Yea and you're gonna love it" I said.

Jade smiled.

We were taking her to the strip club.

Everyone knew she loved strip clubs she goes there all the time with Rihanna.

She even used to work at one-before our dad found out and made her quit.

We had our partying mood and partying clothes.

The bride-to-be was wearing a dark navy blue lace top, black skirt and black booties.

We also got her a tiara that said bride-to-be on it.

Raquel was in her usual crazy fashion style.

Back jumpsuit, denim vest, black heels and feather earrings.

But I bet no one had a friend that could pull that outfit off like Raquel.

Zatanna was sitting next to the girl with the crazy but amazing fashion sense.

She had one a chambray colored dress, white denim crop jacket, silver heels with big hoops.

She was now tying her hair into a ponytail.

Megan was wearing a bralet attached to a high-low skirt, green heels and silver drop earrings.

"Are we there yet?" Jade asked again.

"Yes!" Zatanna said as the car came to slow stop.

We got out of the limo we decided to use and walked into the club.

It was hype!

I remember when Wally took me to a strip club-not that I remember every detail, like the part when he told me he _didn't _like that pretty waitress.

_Anyways, _it was the usual scene:

Dancing

Waitresses in almost no clothing

Drinks

Vomit

Janitors cleaning up the vomit.

People walking into the hallways probably to the room to "hang out"

"Come on let's go get out table!" Zatanna said.

"Not me I'm gonna dance my ass off!" Raquel said walking away from us to the many dirty dancing people.

The rest of us continued to walk to our table.

"Hey" a really cute guy greeted.

"Hi" I replied.

When I said the guy was cute I mean he was _really _cute.

Chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes, not to mention he had awesome white teeth and MUSCLES!

"I'm just gonna come out and say it, you're pretty" the boy said.

"Not so bad yourself" I replied.

He smiled. "Feisty" he remarked.

"Trust me you haven't seen nothing yet" I said.

"So I'm gonna see more?" he asked.

I laughed.

Megan cleared her throat.

"Remember you like Wally?" she whispered.

"So? It's a club! Why are you here without Conner?" I asked.

"Yes!" she yelled.

"So Conner knows that you're here and doesn't care?" I asked.

She was silent.

"Okay so he doesn't know, but he trusts me and I trust him! I bet there's a stripper at Roy's bachelor party" Megan said.

"Okay then, me and Wally aren't even dating" I said.

"But you should be" she whispered.

I was about to boy when the cute boy interrupted.

"You want me to leave?" he asked.

"NO! I mean yeah, but with me" I said and I pulled him to the bar.

* * *

**Wally POV**

It was like heaven!

I mean yeah I was totally into someone else but come on! Who wouldn't love having a stripped dance on you?

Even better?

She wasn't here to be totally mad at me!

Yeah, I sound like a jerk, but I'm a jerk with a stripper dancing right in front of me!

Dick pulled me away.

"Dude!" I yelled.

"Remember? The-"

"Yeah, yeah yeah! It's a bachelor party! Calm down! Does Zatanna know that a stripper was just dancing on you?" I asked.

"Yea, I just texted her!" he replied.

"Really?" I asked.

He sighed.

"Okay maybe not..."

"That's what I thought" I said.

I stopped feeling like something like that just happened.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I was laughing with Brandon.

Yup, that was his name.

He was smart, funny and still really cute.

"Okay folks! We have some talented people here!" the announcer said.

"Artemis Crock, Zatanna Zatara, Raquel Ervins and Megan Morres!" he said.

Everyone clapped and cheered as we waved.

"And they have a special show for their friend-one of there's sisters-Jade Crock!" he said.

More cheering.

"Come up here Jade!" he said.

Jade was smiling like an idiot.

...

The performance was done and I had got it all on tape!

I couldn't wait to use this on her as black-mail material.

I smiled feeling like a 16 year old again.

Not that much of a difference, I was now 19.

"So I see you liked the show" Zatanna said.

"It was okay" she replied.

"That's not what the video on my phone says!" I said wiggling my phone in front of her face.

"Gimme that!" she yelled grabbing for it.

"So..."

I turned to Brandon.

"Wanna get outta here?" he whispered.

I knew why he talked to me.

I smiled.

"Sure...hey guys let's go!" I yelled.

"I meant with-"

"Bye Brandon! Nice meeting you!" I yelled.

I laughed to myself thinking of what just happened.

Wally was _wayyyyy _hotter than him.

* * *

**Hehe! So I was reading this thing on facebook and well it kinda gave me the inspiration for the last part! Please review!**

**NOW THE OUTFITS (starting from this chapter and on) ARE ON MY PROFILE! ~~SQEAUL~~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Artemis POV**

"So when are you gonna tell Wally you like him again?" Megan asked.

I almost choked on the water I was drinking.

"_What?_" I asked.

"Yeah, when are you gonna tell him?" Raquel asked.

"I'm not telling him" I said.

"Not if we're here you're not" Zatanna said curling the last strand of her hair.

We were all getting ready for the wedding that was in 1 hour.

"That's not a good plan!" I yelled.

"Really why not?" Zatanna asked.

I turned away.

"Listen we're not trying to tease you, we just want you to be happy again" Megan explained.

"But seriously, if you don't spill we will" Raquel said.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell him after the wedding" I said.

The girls smiled.

"Yay! Now let's go help Jade with her dress" Megan said.

…

"Okay you know the line-up!" Aunt Dinah said.

"First Raquel and Kaldur. Then, Dick and Zatanna. After them is Megan said Conner and last is Artemis and Wally! Then comes the bride with Ollie" she said.

She looked around.

"Ollie!" she yelled.

"Aunt Dinah calm down" I said.

"I just want my oldest niece to have a great first-and only-wedding, then I'm doing yours. Remember marry before I die" she said and walked away.

Just then I saw Wally.

He looked amazing!

"Well tell him" Megan said.

"I said after the wedding!" I said as he walked over.

"The music has started, places people!" Aunt Dinah yelled.

Yup, that was her.

She was a director and a model but usually when she was in charge of something she would go full director on us.

But we have gotten used to it, especially since whatever she's in charge of ends up being amazing.

"There you are Ollie!" she said.

"Get in line! First couple go!" she said.

"Sorry I needed to use the b-room" Uncle Ollie said.

And that was Uncle Ollie.

He was a pretty laid back man-unless you hurt anyone in his family.

"Well you came back just in time. Second couple go" she said.

I smiled at my family.

They were crazy.

"Okay third go" she said.

"Now fourth couple move!" she said.

I blushed a little when she said 'couple'.

"Well come on! The song can't play forever!" she said.

We walked out smiling.

I looked at the church.

It was so different from backstage where everything was going crazy.

We got to the end of the alter and went our different ways.

Then my sister came out.

Everyone gasped.

She did look amazing.

I smiled again.

One day I was gonna get married.

…

The wedding was over and we were at the reception.

"Well it's the end of the wedding now go find him and-"

"Hey Artemis" someone said.

I turned around.

It was Wally.

"Hi Wally" I replied.

"Wanna dance?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

I had never been so happy to be an actress.

He smiled and led me to the dance floor.

It was like the engagement party but this time I wanted to dance.

After we danced to a few more songs I walked over to the others.

"So did you tell him?" Zatanna whispered.

"NO!" I yelled.

Everyone at the front table stared at me.

"Well when are you going to?" Raquel asked.

"When I feel like it!" I said this time not screaming.

"Okay geez" Megan said.

"Guys!" Wally said.

We all walked down to Wally.

"What is it Wally?" Conner asked.

"Well I just wanted to say something…" he said.

"I am in love…and I have been for a while now…" he continued.

I smiled.

_Could he be talking about me? _I thought.

"I am in love with the totally amazing model…"

I frowned.

I was definitely _not _a model.

"Linda Parks!" he said.

Then a girl that looked around our age with black hair that was curled and a silky red dress.

She was gorgeous.

At first I realized something.

My mind was one hundred percent fucking right.

Then I realized something else.

"How long have you've been...dating?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Okay 2 months" he said.

"And you didn't tell m-us!?" I yelled.

"Yeah and we're you're bros" Dick said.

"Well I didn't want you to meet her yet because she was nervous" he explained.

"And you don't think I was nervous to show Conner to my friends?" Megan asked.

"Well-"

"Whatever I'm just gonna leave, I am very happy for you all" I said and walked away.

Yup, never been so happy to be an actress.

* * *

**Hehe didn't expect that. Please review! Oh and sorry I haven't updated in a while!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Wally POV**

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's mad-and so are we" Dick answered.

"I told you why-"

"It doesn't matter! You still should have told us! She's a model how nervous could she get?!" Raquel responded angrily.

"You know what doesn't matter" Megan said.

She turned to Linda.

"Hi, we're not usually like this" Megan said.

Linda smiled.

"It's okay. Things happen" Linda replied.

"Well Conner and I are gonna go dance" Megan said pulling Conner away.

"Dick and I are gonna find Artemis" Zatanna said.

"And Kaldur is gonna dance with me" Raquel said.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I had found an empty room in the big place where I could be alone.

_Two months, two months and he didn't say anything to us-to me._

"You're pretty bummed about this"

I turned it was Dick and Zatanna.

"Yeah" I said.

At first it was more of mixed emotions but now I'm just sad.

"It's okay he'll come to his senses" Zatanna said.

"No! I'm tired of all this-I'm tired of him! He has hurt me twice now and once was more than enough!" I yelled.

"You don't mean that" Dick said.

"Yes I do! Starting tomorrow I am single and over Wally West" I said.

I wasn't turned but I could tell that Zatanna and Dick had given each other a look.

…

"Hi, sorry about earlier" I said.

We were back in the ballroom and I was talking to Linda.

"It's fine I would be angry too if my friend did that to me" she said.

I faked smiled.

"I faked smiled.

"Yeah well-"

"Linda!"

I turned to see my Aunt Dinah with her arms opened.

"Hey Dinah!" Linda replied.

The hugged and gave each other air kisses.

"Aunt Dinah you know Linda Park?" I asked.

"Of course! I was in a photo shoot with her in Rome!" she said.

"Well you're niece is really nice" Linda said.

I walked away when they started talking about new models or whatever.

"Artemis!" Raquel said.

I smiled, this time for real.

"Hey Raquel" I said.

"There's a movie director by the punch bowl that wants to see you" she said.

"Awesome! Maybe another movie role!" I said happily.

She walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I asked.

"To talk to my agent, I might be going on a tour!" she said.

i walked over to a man in a nice Hugo Boss white suit and red tie.

How did I know this was the movie producer?

Well he was the only man talking on an earphone at a wedding.

I walked over.

"Hi, my friend Raquel told me you wanted to see me?" I said.

He turned to me.

"Ernie I'm' gonna have to call you back" he said into the piece.

And with one click the call ended.

"Hello Artemis!" he said.

"Hi...uh..."

"Jackson. Jackson Ravens" he said.

I nodded and smiled.

"So the movie you wanted me to be in?" I asked.

"YES! Well it's a superhero action movie and I want you to play one of the leading parts. I want you to be NovaStar" he said.

I nodded. "So what's the movie about?" I asked.

"Well you along with four others are young hero's in training. And you have to defeat the biggest villain in the whole galaxy to save universe after your mentors get captured" he explained.

Sounded interesting.

"So would you like to play NoveStar?" he asked.

"I nodded my head vigorously.

"Fantastic! I'll call your agent!" he said.

"Before you go I have 1 request..."I said.

"Mhmm?"

"I do NOT want to be in love with Wally West-in fact I want him no where near the set!" I demanded.

He hesitated then finally nodded.

"If it'll keep you in the movie" he said and walked away already talking on his earphone again.

I smiled.

Perfect.

* * *

**Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I just wanted to clarify something. A few chapters ago I wrote that Wally said he had a plan. There was a little confusion there…I meant that he had a plan to get Artemis to tell him why she was acting weird NOT to get her back! So him going out with Linda is not part of ANY plan. Anyways, here's a new chapter!**

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"Yeah! Artemis in another movie!" Zatanna said.

We were at our probably last sleepover of the year.

"Christmas and Thanksgiving is almost here too!" Raquel said.

"Right! I totally forgot! Raquel you have to come back before Christmas so we can give you your present!" I said.

Raquel smiled and nodded. "Don't worry I've already started begin my agent" she said.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"I'm going to see Conner's parents" Megan answered shyly.

"Wow now you guys are getting pretty serious" Zatanna said.

She nodded. "That's good right?" she asked a little nervous.

We all nodded. "Yeah! Maybe you'll get married" Zatanna said.

"I might be on tour of visit my parents" Raquel said.

"Well Zatanna, Dick and I are going to Gotham City" I said.

"But before we go we are exchanging presents" Megan said.

"Of course girl!" Raquel said.

We all laughed for no particular reason.

It was fun hanging out like this, especially after a crazy week.

We had to help Jade move into Roy's mansion, we had (and still have to) watch their house and dogs because they went on their honeymoon and won't be back till after New Years and we were also hanging out as much as possible before Raquel had to go on tour which was tomorrow.

I tied my hair into a bun.

We were all in our pajamas.

Me in my favorites: white and navy blue polka dot top and pants (yes I don't always wear silk to sleep) and I had my fuzzy slippers.

Megan who was sitting next to me had on pink pajamas that had white hearts all over it (she's getting a little obsessed with love), pink hello kitty Ugg boots and she had her _ooh la, la _pillow in her hands.

Zatanna was on my bed like always on the computer probably IMing Dick or reading her lines for the movie we were both gonna be in.

Yeah! We were both gonna be in that super hero movie!

She was wearing Dick's favorite pajamas and by that I mean the one he loves for her to wear.

It was a big white shirt with a dog on it with shorts and she wore grey fuzzy booties and her hair was in a lazy braid.

And Raquel always looking great no matter what time of day it was; was wear a sexy black night gown and black slippers.

She also had her purple big headphones.

She wore those whenever she got.

"Oh look! _Hello Megan!_ is on!" Zatanna said when she heard the TV.

We all turned to see it was true.

We were at Jade and Roy's house still house watching.

The dogs were sleeping soundly on their beds.

"Hey this is the episode I was in!" Zatanna said.

_(Italics show)_

_Teacher: Today we have a new student that will be joining us_

_*Zatanna walks in*_

_Megan: OMG! Y-y-y-you're the girl that's in movies…y-y-y_

_Zatanna: I'm the new student Zatanna Zatara_

_Megan: Hello Megan! (Slaps forehead) _

_**(Annoying laugh tape)**_

_Megan: You're Zatanna Zatara! The actress!_

_Sarah__**(A/N: I didn't know the name of the girl Rita played so I made one up)**__: Sorry about Megan she's not right in the head_

_**(Annoying laugh tape)**_

_Megan: So, (GLARE AT SARAH) do you wanna be my lab partner Zatanna Zatara?_

_Zatanna: Sure but you don't have to call me Zatanna Zatara _

_Megan: How about Zatanna Zatara the totally amazing actress?_

_Zatanna: No, no Zatanna's fine_

_Megan: Hello Megan (slaps forehead) first name only! _

_**(Annoying laugh tape)**_

_Sarah: Hello, Megan? Best friend slash already lab partner RIGHT HERE!_

_**(Annoying laugh tape)**_

_Megan: Find someone else!_

_Sarah: Well!_

_Megan: Just for today!_

_Sarah: Ditcher! (WALK AWAY)_

_Megan: I'm not ditching you! I'm just hanging out with someone that's not you! There's a difference!_

_**(Annoying laugh tape)**_

"I miss watching this with you guys" I said.

"Me too" Raquel agreed.

"Me three! Jinx!" Megan and Zatanna both said and then giggled.

"But those laugh tapes are really annoying" I said.

"Try hearing them every day!" Megan said.

We all laughed again.

Zatanna grabbed the remote and changed it to C! News.

"In other news, (guessing she already did a report) Raquel is going on a North American tour! She will be visiting Washington, New York, Ohio, Chicago, Florida, the Brooks of Alberta, Canada or other places! Go to to see if she's coming to your home town and buy tickets!" she said.

"Finally Trish **(A/N: finally gave her a name :P) **says something that's not annoying" Zatanna states.

"Agreed" I said.

"And the holidays coming up and looks like many stars already have plans! Beyonce and Jay-Z are having their first Thanksgiving and Christmas with Baby Blue Ivy! Zatanna Zatara, Artemis and Richard Grayson are going back to Gotham for the holidays! But the one that shocked me most of all were Megan Morres and Conner Kent's plans. Megan is going to go see Conner's parents for the first time since they started dating! That's right Megan is finally going to meet the retired Superman and his wife for the first time! Things are getting pretty serious there" she said.

"Never mind back to annoying" Megan said.

"Actually not that bad" I said with amusement.

"How did they find that out anyways? We only decided two days ago" Megan said.

"That's in their job description to be sneaky and noisy" Zatanna said.

"I wonder if Conner is watching this…" she said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

We were watching Conner have a fit about what we just saw on C! News.

Yes, the girls have really rubbed off on us.

"Conner calm down! It's just a damn report!" I yelled.

We were at my place.

I didn't want to be kicked out.

But I could live with Roy and Jade and their new place was HUGE!

I could have a house inside their mansion.

Just then my Dick's phone rang.

"Hello…yeah he's goin' crazy…okay"

Dick handed his phone to Conner who stopped cursing and listened to the other line.

"Okay…bye…love you too" he tried to mumble the last part but we heard too.

"Was that Megan?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Why didn't she call you?" Kaldur asked.

"My phone is on vibrate and I was yelling" he answered.

Just then _my _phone rang.

It was Linda.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Wally, I was watching C! News and saw the report about Megan and Conner" _she said.

Wow everyone was watching that channel tonight.

"So were we!" I said.

"_Well I was thinking…you wanna come to see my parents this Thanksgiving?" _she asked.

If I was drinking water I would have spit it out.

"We've only been dating for two months I think it's too early" I said.

"_Not anything serious, just meeting my parents on Thanksgiving" _she said.

"Nothing serious?! Meeting your parents is definitely serious! And on a holiday even more serious!" I said.

"_At least maybe think about it?" _she asked.

I sighed.

"Okay bye…I-"

I stopped myself.

_It's been only two months Wally, you can't say that yet. _I thought.

"_Bye"_ she said.

I sighed.

I walked into my room and video chatted someone else.

"Wally?" Artemis asked.

"Hey, Artemis" I said.

We hadn't talked for over a week.

"I just needed someone to talk to about something" I said.

"What about the guys?" she asked.

"No not them! They would tease me for life!" I said.

She smiled.

"Go ahead" she said.

"Well Linda asked if I wanted to see her parents this Thanksgiving" I said.

"Wow, pretty big step for a two month old couple" she commented.

"I know" I replied.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Follow your heart dumbass!" she said.

"It's not that easy!" I said.

"How about you come to my concert two nights from now and get your mind off it? Bring Linda if you want. Maybe you can talk and figure something out" she suggested.

I thought about it.

I nodded. "Sure, thanks Artemis" I said.

"No problem I gotta go, I have to go, my first rehearsal is tomorrow" she said.

I nodded.

"Thanks, bye" I said.

The video chat ended and I walked out but I saw Conner, Kaldur and Dick with smiles of their faces.

"YOU WENT TO A GIRL BECAUSE YOU HAD GIRL TROUBLES!" they all yelled.

I groaned.

Just great.

* * *

**I know this might sound shallow but I am loving my story right now! Asking Artemis for advice and all and she didn't care! Please Review! **

**Something happens-something big just a hint for the next chapter ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Artemis POV**

I woke up the next day to my alarm and Ronnie on top of me.

Ronnie was one of the dogs that the newly wedded couple owned.

He was still sleeping so I carefully picked him up and placed him to the side but right next to me was Raquel.

She woke up a little panicked waking up Ronnie who started screaming which woke up everyone else.

"Well thanks for the great wake-up" Zatanna said.

Even though she was tired, her thick sarcasm could still be heard.

I got up and stretched.

"Well I'm gonna go get ready" I stated.

Minutes later I was ready.

I was wearing a blue tie die shirt, grey pants, grey-blue converse sneakers and my hair was left out. **(Link on my profile).**

I was told not to do anything with my hair because there were gonna change it or something like that.

"ZATANNA HURRY UP!" I yelled trough the microphone in the kitchen.

"You didn't need to yell in the mic!" she replied.

"Just hurry before we're late" I said.

"Well then let's go" she said.

I turned to see that she was at the door frame putting on her jacket.

All I knew about her character was that when she was in hero=mode she had blue skin and white hair.

I thought that was kinda cool.

But for now she had her black hair in a side braid and had on a jean shirt, dark denim jeans and silver Sperry Top-Siders.

She also had her black coach tote.

"Megan we're leaving!" Zatanna said.

"OKAY!" she yelled back.

As we exited the house my phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Yes Artemis!"

"Hi, Jackson" I said.

"Are you and Zatanna Zatara on your way?" he asked.

I nodded forgetting we were on the phone.

"Hello…?"

"Oh, OH! Yeah, yes we are" I said.

"Great! The hair stylist is ready for you!" he said.

"Um…okay, bye" I said and hung up.

"Come on let's hurry" I said as we sped to Zatanna's car.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"Come on Linda show some lip!" the photographer said.

Actually it was more like yelling.

I was at a photo shoot with Linda.

She was doing a shoot for some prom dress catalog.

She was wearing her short, silver, sparkly thing.

Her hair was in some fancy bun and you could see her lipstick from a mile away.

But she did look good.

"Okay you can go on break Ms. Park" the photographer said.

Linda walked over to me.

I smiled at her.

"You were fantastic" I said.

"Thank you! I would kiss you but my lipstick would leave a stain on your cheek for days" she joked.

"So about Thanksgiving…" I started.

She stopped drinking from her water bottle.

I looked at the rim which was already a deep red.

"Mhm?"

"Well I think…I think it isn't a good idea" I blurted out.

She didn't say anything.

"It's not that I don't like you-I really do-but I think it's too early for that" I explained.

She nodded and gave a small smile.

"I understand" she replied.

"So you wanna go to a concert tomorrow night?" I asked.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

We drove up to studio 5 and Zatanna parked.

"Names please" said the big man blocking the entrance.

"Zatanna Zatara and Artemis Crock" Zatanna said.

The bulky man looked onto the clipboard in his big hands.

"Go right in" he said opening the door.

We gave small smiles and walked away.

"Come, come!" said some lady.

She started pushing us towards a room.

"Uh…who are you?!" I asked.

She stopped once we got into the room.

"Assistant manager Rachel" she said.

We both nodded.

"Okay so artemis they are ready to do your hair and Zatanna you may watch if you would like" she said.

We nodded again.

As soon as I sat down in the chair many ladies surrounded me.

Oh boy.

…

"Oh my god Artemis!" Zatanna yelled once I was finished.

"What? Is it bad?" I asked.

"They died your hair!" she exclaimed.

"WHAT!?" I yelled.

"But don't worry you actually…don't look that bad" she said.

I looked in the mirror.

"They died my hair red!?" I exclaimed.

"It says here it's…copper red" Zatanna said.

I examined myself.

"Actually it isn't that bad" I said as I fluffed my now copper red hair and bangs.

Zatanna sighed.

"I wish I could do that. All I get is a stupid white wig" she said.

"Artemis! You look amazing!"

I turned to see Jackson coming towards us.

"Now come along girls, time to meet the other members of your team" he said.

We walked onto set.

"Here is the other half of the Young Force Legacy" Jackson.

"This is Wrecker, but goes Bobby Gordan in the movie. He is played by-"

"Chris Hemsworth" Zatanna said.

Jackson nodded and Chris gave a way.

"This is Element whose name is Jake Morris played by-"

"Andrew Garfield" both us girls said.

"And finally is Weapon. Real name Bryan Robinson, he will be played by-"

"BRANDON!?" I yelled.

I sware if I didn't' stop screaming I was gonna lose m voice.

"Yes, Brandon Brewer. You know this rising star?" Jackson asked.

"We've met" I said.

"Artemis! I almost didn't recognize you with your new hair!" Brandon said.

"Yeah…sorry about ditching you at the club" I apologized.

"It's okay. I was being to forward" he replied.

"So let me describe your characters-but before I do that I should introduce your mentors!" Jackson.

One thing I noticed about him was that he was a very busy man and he always had something to say.

"Bring mentors to set" he said into a head set.

Four other stars walked in.

"OMG! Is Chris Evans my mentor?" Zatanna asked.

"No, he is Weapons mentor. Jessica Alba is Supernova's mentor. Element your mentor is Scarlett Johansson. Wrecker you will be mentored by Jeremy Renner. And Galactic Girl will be mentored by Ellen Page" Jackson stated.

"Okay so everyone let's get to know your characters!" Jackson said.

Everyone walked away.

"Hey listen I'm sorry about ditching the other time…so I would like to make it up to you by getting some pizza and going bowling…" I said.

"Like on a date…?" he asked.

"What!? No, no, no, no" I said quickly.

"I just feel a little guilty and if we have to work together for months then I think we should-I should not feel guilty" I said.

He nodded.

"Sure" he said with a smile.

"Guys come on!" Zatanna said.

* * *

**Outfits on my profile! :)! Please review! I haven't updated in a while so I tried to make this one longer! Hope you liked it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyyy guys! This is just a fun little extra I wanted to put in!**

* * *

I was walking down to my house when my two best friend Melanie and Nicole.

Tonight we were going to go to Raquel's concert!

We live in regular old Miami, Florida which was the 2nd out of 6th spot before she leaves the U.S.A for the rest of the tour!

My friends and I were so excited!

"Hey mom I'm home!" I yelled once we walked into my house.

We quickly walked upstairs.

Melanie pushed past me and opened the door.

My room was covered with posters of Artemis Crock, Raquel Ervin, Richard Grayson, Zatanna Zatara, Selena Gomez, Beyonce, Conner Kent, Kaldur and Wally West!

"Where is it?" Melanie asked.

I smiled.

"Lay down on my bed" I said.

She ran over to my One Direction sheets and laid.

She gasped.

"Your new poster of Wally West is on your ceiling!" she exclaimed.

I loved Wally West.

I have watched every single movie he has been in, followed him and Instagram and also on Twitter, liked his page on Facebook and I hav Wally t-shirt.

My friends call me obsessed but I call it dedication.

"Hey scoot over!" Nicole yelled.

Like me she was dedicated to Wally West as well.

Melanie liked him but if you started talking about Conner Kent she would never stop talking.

So when Megan Morres and Conner Kent started dating she wasn't too happy.

But now she's okay with it.

"I sware I'm gonna do the exact same thing" Nicole said looking up at the poster.

"Anyways did you know that Megan is going to Conner's place for Thanksgiving?! God she is too lucky!" Melanie said.

"I just wish Wally and Artemis would get back together" Nicole said.

I nodded. "But stupid Linda is in the way! I mean please, no one had heard of her until she started dating Wally West!" I agreed.

"Actually, you two were the only ones that didn't know" Melanie said.

"Well she needs to go somewhere!" Nicole said.

I nodded.

Melanie got up.

"What am I gonna borrow from you for the concert?" she said.

"Uh…nothing!" I exclaimed.

"What!? Then what I am supposed to wear?!" she asked.

"Your clothes" Nicole and I said as the same time.

"Fine" Melanie said with a pout.

"God I can't wait! We got VIP passes!" I shouted.

"Sarah started getting ready!" mom yelled.

"Okay!" I yelled.

"Well you guys should go and get ready" I said.

Both girls nodded and left my room.

I wish I knew all my favorite celebrities.

If I knew Wally West I would slap some sense into that boy too.

…

"…And check this out! Kaldur has been with Raquel the whole time!" I heard the TV said.

I stopped putting on my lip gloss and turned.

"Yes Kaldur is going to be with his girlfriend on the whole U.S.A part of the tour! Kaldur said he didn't want to be apart from his girl for so long and this was the best way to see her before the very long break" the lady said.

I squealed.

I was going to see Raquel perform and then meet her _and _her boyfriend.

I was wearing a blue iris top, black leather jeans, blue ankle booties, and I had on a white leather jacket.

My hair was in a ponytail and my bangs were fluffed.

I also had on blue eye shadow.

"Come on Nicole and Melanie are waiting!" my mom said.

I ran downstairs to see my mom putting on her favorite black jacket which was signed by some star she likes so much and heading out the door.

Melanie was wearing a black and white romper, black flats, a grey denim and leather jacket, and her brown hair with blonde tips was out of the ponytail it was in earlier.

Nicole was beside her wearing a white sleeveless blouse, teal pants, brown boots and a blue blazer. Her hair was curled.

…

"Have fun girls!" my mom yelled through the driver's window.

"I can't believe it!" I squealed.

We got past the security and sat at our seats.

The lights dimmed.

The show was about to start!

_Oh, oh, oh, come fill my glass up a little more_

_We 'bout to get up, and burn this floor_

_You know we getting hotter, and hotter_

_Sexy and hotter, let's shut it down_

By then everyone was already on their feet including us cheering.

_Yo, what I gotta do to show these girls that I own them_

_Some call me Raqy, and some call me roman_

_Skeeza, pleeza, I'm in Ibiza (whoa)_

_Giuseppe Zannotti my own sneaker_

_Sexy, sexy that's all I do_

_If you need a bad bitch_

_Let me call a few_

_Pumps on and them little mini skirts is out_

_I see some good girls, I'mma turn 'em out_

_Ok bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle_

_I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, hey?_

_Bottle, sip, bottle, guzzle_

_I'm a bad bitch, no muzzle, let's go._

_Music, makes me, high_

We finished listening to the first song.

But I saw her outfit and the background dancers as well.

She looked great fitting her crazy style.

She had on high-low dress with Aztec design, flower tights, sequins black combat boots and she had extensions.

Her background dancers had on a mint colored shoulder less shirts, floral pants and pink Van with neo green laces.

"This is too awesome!" Nicole yelled.

Melanie and I nodded in agreement.

_Girls, we run this motha (yeah!) [x4]_

_GIRLS!_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

_Some of them men think they freak this like we do_

_But no they don't_

_Make your check come at they neck,_

_Disrespect us no they won't_

_Boy don't even try to touch this_

_Boy this beat is crazy_

_This is how they made me_

_Houston Texas baby_

_This goes out to all my girls_

_That's in the club rocking the latest_

_Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later_

_I think I need a barber_

_None of these niggas can fade me_

_I'm so good with this,_

_I remind you I'm so hood with this_

_Boy I'm just playing_

_Come here baby_

_Hope you still like me_

_F- you pay me_

_My persuasion can build a nation_

_Endless power, with our love we can devour_

_You'll do anything for me_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run this motha? Girls! [x4]_

_Who run the world? Girls! [x4]_

…

So far this concert was the best!

She sang _Pound The Alarm_, _Who Run The World (Girls)_, _R.I.P_, and _Where Have You Been._

And now sadly she was about to so her last song.

"Hey guys don't you think we should watch the last song backstage?" I asked with a smile.

Both girls looked at me still recording everything around them.

"DUH!" they yelled.

We moved passed the many crowded people and made our way to another security guard blocking the entrance.

"Back stage passes" he said with his deep voice.

We quickly showed him our small plastic cards and he let us in.

We squealed.

We heard the music indicating that another song was starting.

"Sheesh!" I said.

I looked around and all I saw were back stage people and a few stars like Nicki Manaji and Rihanna.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_

_Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind_

_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets_

_Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

_I was here_

_I lived, I loved_

_I was here_

_I did, I've done everything that I wanted_

_And it was more than I thought it would be_

_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_

_I was here_

…

"This is like the best day ever! Nothing could beat this!" Nicole said.

I nodded.

"If only Conner Kent was here" Melanie said dreamily.

I rolled my eyes and I'm pretty sure Nicole did the same.

Then I spotted a sequin gold colored dress.

The same one Raquel was wearing in her last performance!

Then I realized the girl wearing the dress was Raquel!

She still had on the clothes from her performance and was talking to I think her agent and also her boyfriend!

Melanie and Nicole followed my glance.

She shrieked and ran over to her.

I having no option followed.

The three turned to us.

"Sorry about my friends" I said.

They were going crazy.

They were just standing there with huge smiles on their faces and were bouncing.

The three laughed.

"It's alright" Raquel said.

I smiled.

"So what are your names?" Kaldur asked.

"I'm Sarah Franchez, this is Melanie Martinez and that is Nicole Morgan" I said.

"Nice to meet you all, I love your style" Raquel said.

"Oh my god!" Melanie yelled.

"Raquel Ervin just said she liked our style!" Nicole finished.

The now two people-since the agent left-smiled.

"I can see you guys are big fans" Raquel said.

We all nodded.

"I love that song…but I forgot what it's called though…" Melanie said.

"It's like…so shine bright tonight! You and I!" she sang.

"We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky!" I continued.

"Eye to eye! So alive! We beautiful like diamonds in the sky" Nicole finished.

"Diamonds!" we all said remembering the name.

We laughed.

"You girls are really good" Kaldur complimented.

"AHHHH!" I yelled.

"And really amusing" he said with a laugh.

"I agree with my Kaldlybear" Raquel said.

"Have you guys ever thought about a career in singing?" she said.

"Only about a million times" Nicole said.

"Well here's my managers card" Raquel said taking something from the table.

"I'll recommend you right now" she said walking away.

"Nicole?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know how you said this couldn't get any better?"

"Mhmmm"

"You were wrong"

* * *

**So that's it! Wow this is so long! Don't worry I'm not gonna do this often! I just couldn't get this out of my mind so I had to just write it! You can review even though it's just like an extra. Actually the characters are just like my friends! So it's kinda funny because this is the kind stuff they do! Anyways, I MIGHT do this again but that might not be for a long time and it might be from a different fans POV! Again you may review if you'd like! I'll update soon! Oh and outfits on my profile!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Artemis POV**

"Okay, stop!" I said.

The lady who was messing with my new hair stopped fluffing and walked away after say a quick "Sorry".

I was wearing a sleeveless crop stars blouse, black jeans that faded into white, black sparkly boots, chandelier earrings and a silver chain.

"Hey Artemis!" Zatanna said.

I turned and smiled.

"Where's Wally and Linda?" Megan asked.

"Well apparently there was no more space back stage" Dick said looking at me.

I avoided his gaze.

"I had to make space for my boyfriend and Wally wouldn't come in without Linda" I stated.

"Wait _boyfriend_?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, Brandon" I said.

"You guys became boyfriend/girlfriend in two days?" Zatanna questioned.

"Hey I knew him for three days and we bonded very well" I said.

"Does Wally know about this?" Conner asked.

"Why would he need to know?" I asked.

Almost everyone groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"HE'S YOUR FRIEND!" Dick yelled.

Just then Brandon came.

"Hey guys" he greeted.

Unlike Wally everyone knew my boyfriend.

A chorus of hey's was his reply.

"So everyone looks well tonight" he said.

I smiled.

He was so nice and opened.

I wonder why Linda rarely ever hung out with us.

And he was honest!

Megan was wearing cream and black blouse, cream jeans, leather boots, feather earrings and a music note necklace.

Zatanna was wearing a purple blouse, black jeans, black booties and heart shaped earrings.

And the boys were wearing the usual buttoned shirts, jeans and cool sneakers.

"Well they will how you the VIP area while I get ready to perform" I said.

Brandon nodded.

I gave him a quick peck on the lips and gave a small wave to the others before leaving.

They put that ear thingy that blocks out noise so I could hear my own voice and handed me my mic.

I music started…

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_

_Da da da da dum dum_

* * *

**Sarah POV **

Yesterday Raquel came to our town now it was Artemis!

But the bad part is that Zatanna, Richard, Conner and Megan were back stage but this we didn't have VIP passes this time.

I was wearing red button down blouse, jeans, and black Vans.

Nicole was wearing a light blue shirt, grey jeans and light blue Sperry Top-Siders.

Melanie was wearing denim top (the same one that Zatanna Zatara was seen in! it cost a fortune! And she bought it herself), ripped capris and Concords.

_Baby you the best cause you worked me out_

_I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down_

_I'm fighting I don't wanna like it but you know I like it_

_But you know I like it like it like it_

_Used to always think I was bullet proof_

_But you got an AK and your blowing through_

_Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it_

_I want you to know it know it know it_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game_

I loved this song!

I saw something that made me freak and it wasn't the outfits the performers were wearing.

I hit Melanie rapidly on the arm.

"OWWW!" she yelled.

I didn't bother saying she sounded like Michael Jackson.

"Wally west is in the front row!" I said.

This caught Nicole's attention.

"OMG! It's true! And that's means…"

"He's two rows ahead!" Melanie yelled.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I loved performing this song.

It was really hard and I had to practice a lot to get this right.

Everything had to be on time and on cue.

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love_

I was hoisted up into the air with a harness and so were my backup dancers.

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

I globe appeared under me.

I smiled the crowd was going crazy.

_One hit with your love_

I was brought back down and finished the chorus.

_Can't quit with your love so sick but so what_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_Everybody wants what I got with you_

_Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view_

_Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million_

_I'm one in a million million million_

_I ain't even here I'm in outer space_

_Like I'm venus your mars in the milky way_

_It's crazy, what your doing to me, how you do it to me_

_How you do it to me to me to me_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game_

_Cause they know that you own it_

_You got this swag you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

_Cause you got me_

Like before everything was the same.

Until the harness snapped.

The music stopped and everyone gasped.

* * *

**Wally POV**

First of all I was very surprised with Artemis' new hair.

I mean I hadn't seen her in days.

And honestly I liked her blonde hair better.

But then her harness snapped and she was currently dangling.

"Don't Artemis! I'll get security!" I yelled.

"What the hell will that do?!" she yelled.

* * *

**Sarah POV**

OMG! Artemis is gonna die!

I started wheezing.

"She can't die! We haven't met her yet! I haven't seen her new movie! She hasn't FINISHED shooting her new movie!" I yelled.

"On the bright side Wally seems pretty worried! He still cares!" Melanie stated pointing to the red head pulling along security.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

I guess I was gonna do this myself.

At least hope that what I was going doing would work.

I grabbed the other line and placed myself right side up.

I yanked on the line causing it to move down.

I quickly flipped and unlocked the other line and landed gracefully onto the stage.

Everyone looked shocked.

"So um…that's wasn't supposed to happen…but it I will come out and-and…uh and do the next song" I said shakily.

I tried to walk off stage as calmly as I could so I wouldn't freak anyone out.

When I got backstage paparazzi were already trying to get pictures and ask me questions.

I completely broke down and Brandon wrapped his arm around me.

"No pass no entry!" I head the stage manager yell.

"You don't have to go on if you don't wanna" Megan said.

"No, it's fine" I said wiping my tears.

…

I came back out in a light pink dress, matching heels, gold hoops and my lips were now a darker pink.

I sat a new stool with my acoustic guitar.

_This is more than the typical kinda thing_

_Felt a jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh_

I paused.

I didn't feel so well.

Maybe coming out after a traumatic experience wasn't a good idea.

I sighed into the mic.

"I-I can't' continue. I-I'm sorry" I said and ran off stage.

This was probably the best show I've had in years. Note the sarcasm.

"James, we're taking her home" Zatanna said.

He nodded.

"But we can't just leave everyone there! We still have 2 more songs to go!" he said.

"So what?" Conner snapped.

"_So, _we can't just give people something worth HALF their money!" he said.

"OH! I know!" Megan said.

Everyone turned to her.

"Call out theses names, and show these pictures. Raquel said they were at her concert and they can sing great! And there also fans of Artemis!" Megan said and handing the slip of paper.

James looked at the paper the nodded.

Brandon and the others rushed me out.

* * *

**Sarah POV**

Artemis had just run off stage.

Some guy with a head set came up.

He cleared his throat.

The murmuring of the crowd stopped.

"We are sorry to inform you but Miss Crock has left due to earlier accidents BUT said to call up…"

The man looked onto the paper and then opened his mouth again.

"Sarah Franchez, Melanie Martinez and Nicole Morgan" he said.

"Is that us?" Nicole questioned.

"No if can't be" I said.

Three pictures-one of each of us-flashed on the big screen.

"It's us! It's us!" we all yelled.

We all practically ran onto the stage.

"We heard that you guys were great singers, so if you'd like you can continue the song" he said.

"DUH!" we all yelled.

He smiled.

_[Me]_

_He nodded and walked off stage after handing us mics._

_This is more than the typical kinda thing_

_Felt a jones in my bones when you were touching me, uh oh_

_Didn't wanna take it slow _

_[Nicole]_

_In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think_

_You're replaying in my brain, find it hard to sleep, uh oh_

_Waiting for my phone to blow_

_Uh oh yep_

_[Melanie]_

_Now I'm here in a sticky situation_

_Got a little trouble, yep and now I'm pacing_

_Five minutes, ten minutes, now it's been an hour_

_Uh don't wanna think too hard, but I'm sour_

_[Me]_

_Uh oh, I can't seem to let you go_

_[All]_

_See, I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_[Nicole]_

_What's the time, such a crime_

_Not a single word, sipping on a Patrón_

_Just to calm my nerves, uh oh_

_[Melanie]_

_Poppin' bottles by the phone_

_Oh yeah_

_Had me up, had me down, turn me inside out_

_[Me]_

_That's enough, call me up_

_Maybe I'm in doubt, uh oh_

_I don't even think you know, no no_

_[All]_

_See, I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right_

_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio_

_[Me]_

_Anything you wanna do, I'll be on it too_

_Everything you say is like go with the view_

_Business on the front, party in the back_

_[Nicole]_

_Maybe I was wrong, was the outfit really wack?_

_This kinda thing doesn't happen usually_

_I'm on the opposite side of it, truthfully_

_[Melanie]_

_I know you want it so come and get it, cheerio_

_[All]_

_See, I've been waiting all day_

_For you to call me baby_

_So let's get up, let's get on it_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight, ohhhohohhhoohhhh_

_Honest baby, I'll do anything you want to_

_So can we finish what we started_

_Don't you leave me brokenhearted tonight_

_Come on, that's right, cheeri, cheerio_

_When you gonna call_

_Don't leave me broken hearted_

_I've been waiting up_

_Let's finish what we started, oh oh_

_I can't seem to let you go_

_Come on, that's right, cheerio, uh!_

The crowd cheered.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" we all yelled jumping around.

_**Hours Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

So I was with Zatanna and Megan at my place.

"Tonight sure was crazy!" the TV spoke.

We were watching a new channel called Teen Celebs and More or TBM for short.

The lady that was currently speaking was named Jessica.

"First, the ex of Artemis Crock seen walking into her concert with his new girlfriend. Looks like things are going great-except both were denied access back stage. Freak accident or on purpose? From other sources says Artemis' new beau was seen back stage as well. They all seemed to be hanging out and having a great time before she went to perform. But tonight was not good lick for Artemis. Here is the footage after her concert tonight where she almost died" Jessica said.

The tape of everything that had happened before I had run off stage.

"We hope that she's okay! But we do get it's a traumatic experience not only for her but for everyone at the concert as well. I other news three girls becoming rising stars? Sarah Franchez, Melanie Martinez and Nicole Morgan got lucky after being recommended by Raquel to perform. More on that after the break" Jessica said and the screen faded changing to a _Chanel_ commercial.

"This was a crazy night" Zatanna said just staring at the screen.

Megan and I nodded.

"You know I like this channel better than the other" Megan said.

"Just wait till it gets popular" I said.

* * *

**Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Artemis POV**

I put on the brown leather jacket I had borrowed from Zatanna.

It covered my plain white shirt which was matched with red jeans and brown leather boots.

I opened the door to see Wally standing there staring back at me.

I decided to say something.

"Hey Wally" I greeted.

"Sorry can't talk Brandon is about come pick me up to go to the set" I said.

"What set?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later" I said.

"I just wanted to check on you, you know after the acc-incident" he said.

"Well I'm definitely better than two days ago" I replied.

He chuckled. "Well Li-"

"Wally! I finally found the gift basket!" Linda said coming out of the elevator.

She turned to me and stuck out the basket to my face.

"Thanks Linda" I said taking the basket.

My phone buzzed.

"Well that must be Brandon" I said putting the basket on a near table.

"I gotta go, you guys can stay for a while but Megan and Conner are gonna be here an minute to drop of something I think" I said.

"Nah, we should go" Wally said.

I nodded.

We all walked into the elevator.

_This is so awkward. _I thought.

The elevator doors opened after a short _DING _was played.

I saw Brandon's Bentley Continental GT black car.

"Bye guys!" I said before entering the car.

I kissed Brandon on the cheek and we drove off.

* * *

**Wally POV**

I got into the car.

Why did I always get this weird feeling when I was around Artemis and Brandon?

And now she was drifting away.

I mean she was on a new movie and she didn't tell me.

She got a new _boyfriend _and didn't tell me!

But I guess I deserve the last one because I did the same.

I sighed.

"Come on babe, we have to get to that interview" Linda said.

Right, Linda I totally forgot about her.

I drove off.

I knew this was gonna be in some magazine.

* * *

**I know a short but my next one will have much more detail! But please review! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Wally POV**

"Okay guys sit, sit" the lady motioned.

We both sat down in two chairs across from the woman.

"Now let's start…"

_**(Lady's name Diana)**_

_D: So how long has your relationship been going on?_

_WW: Not long, about 3 months_

_D: And you just decided to tell everyone now?_

_LP: Yeah, it would have been hard trying to keep a secret like that_

_D: {LUAGH} Tell me how did you two meet?_

_LP: Well we really didn't meet, I mean he is a big star and I'm a model_

_WW: But we actually met when I was hanging out with some of my buddies _

_D: What are your favorite things about each other?_

_LP: I love how Wally is so funny and nice_

_D: What about you Wally? What do you like about Linda?_

_WW: Her hair_

_D: {SHOCKED} Really?_

_WW: Yes, it's so shiny and long and the most beautiful blonde-gold color_

They were both staring at me.

So was the camera man.

"It seems to me that you have just described the hair style of Artemis Crock-well her hair-do before the movie" Diana said.

Linda looked a little sad and angry.

"Yeah…-"

"Were you thinking about her?" Diana suddenly asked.

"No, it just-"

"Do you still like her?" Linda asked.

"What?" I replied.

" .STILL._LIKE_.ARTEMIS?" she yelled.

Everything got silent.

Everyone was waiting for my answer.

I looked at Linda, she was trembling.

I sighed. "I-I do not like Artemis Crock" I forced out.

"In that way" I added quickly.

"Well that's it! Mr. Wally West only has eyes for Linda Park!" Diana said.

Linda had a big smile on her face now and I was just sitting there like an idiot.

"I'm so glad I know this for sure!" Linda said kissing me on the cheek.

She giggled.

"I thought that you still had feelings for her" Linda said.

I laughed nervously (but she didn't notice) and nodded.

"Yeah…" I said.

_**Exactly 2 hours later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

I was at a photo shoot for posters for the movie.

"Knock, knock!" Zatanna said coming into the room I was changing in.

I turned and smiled.

"Hey!" I said.

"Come on the shoot is about to start!" she said.

"Okay, okay" I said.

Just then my phone buzzed.

Yes I still had the Raptar alert but I rarely read it.

"Look at this it's an interview of Wally and Linda" I said reading the awful headline **(A/N: true story, these people do not know how to right a good article title)**.

Zatanna was next to me in nearly a second.

"It's about Wally and Linda" Zatanna stated.

"I know that" I said.

I played the video.

"Oh my GOSHHHH!" Zatanna yelled once the video was finished.

I was shocked.

I mean yeah I missed my old hair too but I didn't know Wally did.

And he just confirmed that he liked Linda and not me-in that way anyways.

"Are you girls decent?" Brandon asked as he came in with his eyes covered.

I laughed.

"Yeah" I replied.

He dropped his hand back to his side and smiled.

"The photographer is waiting for you two" he said.

We nodded.

"Come on let's go" I said dropping my phone.

* * *

**Wally POV**

No answer again.

I was trying to call Artemis to explain to her about the interview.

I'm pretty sure she still has the Raptar app.

But she still wouldn't answer.

I mean was she mad or something?

I just remembered she was busy!

That's why! She wasn't mad at all!

* * *

**Reviews would be great!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Artemis** **POV**

I got back into the dressing room to see I had a few messages from Wally.

I dialed his number.

"Hey Wally" I greeted.

"Hey so have you seen that interview with me and Linda?" he asked.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Why?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"I just wanted to say that-"

"You don't have to explain, I get besides I have a boyfriend you know" I said.

"Right…" he replied slowly.

"Yeah…" I said with the same tempo.

"Well I gotta start getting packed for going to Christmas with Zatanna, Dick and Brandon" I said.

I was about to hang up when Wally started speaking.

"Brandon is coming too?" he asked.

"Yup, we wanted to spend some time to getting in the lodge" I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah…well gotta go…" I said.

I hung up.

He was acting weird.

But I shrugged off.

I grabbed my bag and went to go get Zatanna.

…

"By Megan!" I called.

She waved.

"See on New Years!" Zatanna said.

"Hope you guys have a great time!" Dick said.

"Yeah, maybe we might go to the come to the lodge" Conner said.

We nodded.

"_Plane to Aspen, Colorado departs in 15 minutes"_

"Bye!" we all said again.

We walked to the line and quickly bought tickets and rushed to get onto the plane.

I secured my scarf and zipped up my jacket.

We took our first class seats and relaxed.

I sighed as I smiled at Brandon and put on my ear phones.

13 hours on a plane.

…

"Artemis wake up" someone said.

I opened my eyes.

Brandon was smiling at me.

"We're in Aspen" he said.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Maybe 6 hours" he said.

"Really!?"

I was surprised.

Who knew air planes were so comfortable.

"Well come on!" I said almost pushing him out of the seat so I could get out.

I haven't seen Aunt Dinah and Uncle Ollie since Jade and Roy's wedding.

"So everyone has their stuff?" Dick asked.

We nodded.

"Well let's go get a cab" Zatanna said.

"I'll call" Brandon said.

"Or we could take the car sent for us" I said pointing to some chauffer holding a sign saying Richard Grayson, Zatanna Zatara, Artemis Crock and Brandon Brewer.

"Your dad?" Zatanna said looking at Dick.

He nodded.

"Well let's go!" Brandon said.

…

"UNCLE OLLIEE!" I yelled once I jumped out of the car.

I gave him a hug and then saw Aunt Dinah.

"AUNT DINAHHH!" I said giving her a hug.

I looked around to see Zatanna hugging her dad and Dick talking to his dad.

Zatanna and Dick looked at each other.

"Well guys this is my boyfriend Brandon, he's on the same new movie as me" I said motioning to Brandon.

He waved and smiled.

"You better not hurt my Artemis like that Wally boy did or you're not gonna make it to next Christmas" he threatened.

"Ollie!" I yelled and hit him.

Dick turned around.

"Are you guy ready to get to the cabin?" he asked.

A chorus of yes's followed.

* * *

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Artemis POV**

"You died your hair!?" Dinah yelled.

I nodded.

"You just saw it!" I replied.

We were in our suite, which had three rooms, kitchen, living room and 3 bathrooms.

"I thought it was part of the hat!" she said.

I sighed.

"Oh my daughters beautiful hair!" she yelled.

Zatanna laughed.

I rolled my eyes.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention she is my guardian since my parents are well…not ready to handle a child.

Zatanna got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To so spend some time with Dick" she replied grabbing her things.

"Are you gonna be back for dinner?" Dinah asked.

Zatanna nodded. "Don't worry, we'll be back _way _before then" she replied.

"Later Zatanna" I said from my place on the couch.

"Later!" she said.

The door made a big thud as she left.

"So Zatanna and Dick are getting pretty serious" Dinah commented.

"Yeah, but not serious, serious like Megan and Conner" I replied.

"You and this boy…"

"Brandon"

"Yes _Brandon _how long have you two been together?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"About a month or so" I replied.

"I liked Wally better" I heard her mutter.

"Aunt Dinah!" I yelled.

"Sorry! But you know I always speak my mind" she said.

* * *

**Megan POV**

"But what if they don't like me?" I questioned.

"They will" Conner replied.

We were going to his parent's house and I was pretty much freaking.

"Okay what about my outfit?" I asked.

I was wearing a white strapless dress with red heels.

My nails were painted with candy cane stripes and I had on red lipstick.

I was also wearing a red flower shaped necklace along with the heart shaped necklace Conner gave me months ago.

I was wearing red and white in the spirit of Christmas.

"You look perfectly fine" he replied.

"Don't worry" he said.

"Don't worry?! What if they hate me?!" I yelled.

He took my hand.

"Megan" he said.

I looked at him.

"They love you! They watch your show all the time" he said.

I smiled. "Okay, maybe it won't be so bad" I said to myself.

We arrived in front of a BIG mansion.

It was white and had big glasses in the front so I was guessing it was a modern house.

The car stopped in front of the gate.

"Who is it?" someone sang.

Conner sighed.

"It's Conner" he said.

"Connie! You're here!" the girl said.

"Cassie just open the door!" Conner replied.

"Mom, dad Conner is here! And with his girlfriend!" she said.

"Cassie!" he yelled.

"Okay, okay I'm just kidding" she said.

The door made a beep sound and the gates slowly opened.

The car was driven to the front and we both got out.

The chauffer drove into the garage while we walked to the front door.

Conner knocked on the door.

"I'm nervous again" I said.

"Don't be" he said.

A blonde girl with the exact same blue eyes as Conner opened the door.

"Hey Conner! Conner's girlfriend" she said.

"Hey Cassie" Conner greeted.

Cassie was a very pretty girl.

She has blonde hair which was curled, and light blue eyes-which was the exact same shade as Conner's.

She was in the Christmas spirit too.

She had on a green blouse, red jeans, ivory heels and white blazer.

She had on candy cane earrings, and snowflake bracelets.

"Hi I'm Megan Morres" I said.

"I know you! My boyfriend and I watch you all the time! And I've seen you on the red carpet before" she said.

"Whose her boyfriend?" I whispered to Conner as we walked in.

"Jaime Reyes" she said turning around.

"He's actually here" she said.

We walked through the indoor terrace and past the entry way and made a right turn.

"Wow you guys really get into the Christmas spirit" I said looking at the red, white and green decorations.

"Wait till you see the tree" Conner said.

He didn't live with his parents but I'm guessing he knew his parents go big on Christmas.

I mean I wouldn't blame them; they obviously have the money for it.

We walked past the living and arrived at the amazing living room.

Honey maple wooden floors with white walls covered in beautiful painting and pictures of their family.

There was a long red Baldwin slipcover lux sofa, on one opposite side was a smaller white couch on the other was a white cushioned leather chair.

In the middle of all of them was a charlotte glass coffee table which had plates of Christmas themed cookies, water and wine white glasses. And underneath the table were magazines neatly stacked beside each other.

And on the wall facing it was a giant screen TV on top of a fire place.

On the other side of the room was the massive tree Conner and Cassie were talking about.

Next to the tree was a beautiful black piano.

Around the room were wreaths; red, white, green and gold tinsel; stockings, and snowman balloons.

One word. AMA-ZING.

On the couch was a man with black hair wearing a black Hugo Boss tie, snowman tie, and black dress shoes.

There was a woman-who was probably Conner's mom and the man's wife-wearing a short sleeve red dress with black Christian Vuitton heels.

She had a very looking diamond ring on her left ring finger, and matching diamond earrings.

Then there was a Spanish looking boy wearing a grey polo, black jeans and Jordan 4's.

"Conner, you're here!" the woman with the black hair said.

"Hey mom" Conner said with a smile.

The woman looked at me.

I was nervous, she hadn't said anything.

Then she broke into a smile.

"You must be Conner's girlfriend! I very pretty one too!" she said.

I smile and inwardly sighed.

"Clark come meet…Megan!" she said.

"By the way I'm Lois" she said.

"I know you are a great fashion designer" I said.

"Thank you!" she said.

By then Cassie had gone over to the Spanish boy who by now I was thinking to be her boyfriend Jaime Reyes.

The big man walked over to me.

"Hi, Megan big fan" he said with a shining smile.

"Big fan of you too, especially your superhero movies" I said.

"Come sit!" Cassie yelled.

I was relaxing a little.

Conner leaned in as we walked to the couches.

"See, it's not that bad" he said.

I smiled at him and took his hand.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

I smiled as Dick.

God he was just amazing.

We were walking to the pond to go ice skating.

I didn't know how to ice skate but I always wanted to learn.

And he knew how to do a lot of things.

I know this sounds cheesy but he even knew how to make me happy.

I smiled.

"You really excited about ice skating?" he asked.

"What…?" I replied.

"Ice skating remember?" he said holding up his white skates.

"Oh right, yeah really excited" I said.

He laughed.

"So what were you thinking about then?" he asked.

"Nothing important" I said smiling again.

"Nothing important?! Something on my girlfriends mind is making smile like crazy, it's pretty important" he said.

I sighed. "It's nothing" I said.

We walked in silence again until I was lifted.

I first screamed and was spun again and it turned into a laugh.

"Just tell me" he whispered.

It sent shivers up my spin.

5 months of this and I still had that feeling.

"I'm just really happy to be spending time with you" I said.

He smiled and put me done.

"Yeah, things really haven't been the same since the wedding" he said.

I nodded in agreement.

We got to the big pond to see many people already here.

We laced up our skates and slowly got onto the ice.

"Now go slowly" he said.

"Try walking" he said.

So I started walking and almost fell on my butt.

"Now try gliding with me" he said.

I did.

"Hey this isn't so bad" I said.

He smiled.

We did this for a while.

We were about in the center of the frozen pond.

"You're doing great now I'll just let go…" he said.

Before I could protest Dick had already left and was skating away.

"Come back here!" I yelled.

"Ugh, Dick! You're suck a…DICK!" I yelled.

He laughed.

"Come on try!" he yelled back.

I tried skating, at first I was wobbly and I started sliding slowly.

_Good, keep going. _I thought.

"See your getting it" he said coming closer.

I ignored him, trying to focus on me and the ice.

I started going a little faster, and faster and faster.

"See! I'm doing it!" I said looking at Dick.

He smiled then his smile dropped.

I turned back around to see that I was about to crash into someone.

Problem: I didn't know how to stop.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled as I was about to hit the person.

I closed my eyes waiting for impact.

But it never happened.

I opened them again to see that I was like 5 inches away from the person's face,

Not good for a person who has a girlfriend.

I quickly pulled away from the boy just as Dick came.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked.

"Y-yeah" I said.

I turned to the boy.

"Sorry about almost hitting you" I said.

He smiled.

"No problem" he said.

"Come on Zatanna" Dick said.

He guided me off the ice and we sat down on a bench.

"Zee, I am so sorry" he said after we had changed out of the skates.

"Its fine" I replied.

"No, it's not. If I hadn't let you go you wouldn't have almost hit _him_" he said.

I laughed.

"What?" he asked.

"You're jealous" I stated.

"What?! No I'm not!" he yelled.

"It's fine to be jealous" I said.

"But I'm not!" he protested.

"Dick, you're the only one I love. There's no need to be jealous of some random guy I only talked to for 30 seconds" I said.

"Wait…did you just say that you loved me?" he asked.

I thought about what I had just said.

Looks like I did.

Oops.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"Sorry, if it's too soon" I said turning multiple shades of red.

He kissed me.

It was a nice little surprise.

"You don't need to apologize" he said.

I didn't say anything.

"B-b-because I love you too" he said.

I smiled.

"We sound like something at the end of a movie" I said.

He nodded.

I got some snow and threw it on his face.

I laughed.

Soon we were in the middle of snow war.

_**Hours Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

Few hours ago I had gotten a Raptar buzz about Zatanna calling Dick a well Dick.

It was suggesting that they had broken up.

I doubt that.

Zatanna loves the guy-and he loves her back.

That's why I couldn't wait to go see them at dinner.

Aunt Dinah and I walked into the restaurant and saw the biggest table there-which was ours.

Dick, Zatanna and Brandon were there.

Aunt Dinah and I sat down.

Soon Uncle Ollie, Uncle Giovanni and Uncle Bruce showed up.

"So Zatanna" I said turning to her once our food started arriving.

She looked up.

"I heard that you two…" I said motioning to her and Dick.

"Were broken up" I finished as I put a piece of shrimp in my mouth.

She nearly chocked.

"No, were not-in fact he said he loved me today" she said proudly.

"He what?!" Uncle Giovanni said.

"IS that Raquel and Kaldur?" Brandon said.

We all turned forgetting the rising of the old conversation to see Raquel and Kaldur waved at us.

They walked over.

"Hey guys!" Raquel said.

"RAQUEL!" we yelled and jumped onto her.

She laughed.

"Grab some chairs and sit down!" Uncle Bruce said.

They both pulled chairs and Kaldur sat on the other side of Dick and Raquel sat next to Dinah.

"So how was the tour?" Dick asked.

"It was so cool!" Raquel and Kaldur said.

Then they started telling about their experiences and the three girls they had met.

"Wally" Zatanna said.

"Why are you saying his name?" I asked.

"Cuz he's right behind you with Linda" Brandon said.

This time Dick and I choked.

We turned.

"Hey Wally!" we all said.

Linda cleared her throat.

"And the other girl!" everyone said.

Zatanna, Dick, Brandon, Raquel and I laughed.

Aunt Dinah glared.

"Not…uh…funny" Brandon said.

Linda frowned.

"So what are you doing here?" Kaldur asked.

"We came since we weren't doing anything" he said.

"Well sorry no space" Zatanna said.

She never liked Linda.

She thought she was fake.

I mean she at first hated her because she was the reason Wally and I didn't get together, but now she just plain hates her.

"We'll just sit at that table over there" Wally said pointing over to the table not far by.

We all nodded.

I grabbed Zatanna and Raquel.

"I came here to get _away _from Wally and Linda. And now they're here!" I whisper yelled.

"It's not gonna be that bad!" Raquel said.

* * *

**It feels so good to write a really long chapter! Hope you liked it too! I realized that some details like Raptar buzz I never really do anymore so I'm gonna try and start doing those and any other things that I had completely stopped doing since the beginning of the story. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Artemis POV**

Yeah so dinner was really awkward and I was so happy that Raquel got that last room in our suite.

And I was even happier that no one suggested she come bunk with one of us.

I was in my pajamas.

A tank top that said _Normal Is Boring_, pink plaid pajama bottoms, black fuzzy slippers and my hair was in a messy pony tail.

I turned on the TV in the living room.

I searched the channels but there was nothing to watch so I ended up on _C!News. _

"Looks like Niall Horan of One Direction _doesn't _want to date Selena Gomez! As we all know Jelena has been having some ups and downs for a few weeks, and looks like Selena is ready to move on but _not _with One Directions Niall Horan!" the girl said.

I sighed loudly.

This whole Jelena shit was getting on my nerves.

Just like how they report about every little thing Wally and Linda do and they always manage to pull me into the story!

"A source told us that Selena and Niall and _just friends!_ Niall still has a crush on Demi Lavato and doesn't want to ruin her chances with her!" the reporter said.

"In other news this afternoon Wally West and Linda Park were seen in an airport-apparently going to Aspen" she said.

I groaned just as the girls came and sat down too.

"Another story about Wally and Linda?" Zatanna asked.

I nodded.

"And we all know that where Zatanna Zatara, Richard Grayson and Artemis Crock were going to spend their Christmas break with their parents" the reported said.

"Looks like West still can't stay away from Artemis!" the reporter said.

"But be careful West! You already have your arm candy! And it's pretty good too!" she said as a picture of Linda popped up.

"Coming up next…Chris Brown and Rihanna-not speaking to each other?" she asked and the screen faded.

"Why do they never talk about Brandon?" I asked.

"Okay I hate Brandon _and _Linda, they are the ones that need to be together!" Raquel.

I glared at her.

"Yeah Brandon seems so fake!" Zatanna said.

"Sorry honey but I'm pretty sure that Ollie doesn't like him either" Aunt Dinah said.

Just then the guys came through the door laughing.

I gave them all a look.

Uncle Ollie walked up to me.

"I don't like him" he whispered.

"But you just walked in laughing with him" I said.

"Yeah, to be polite" he replied.

I looked over at Brandon.

Did we really fit?

I mean no one wanted me to be with him.

I sighed.

* * *

**Megan POV**

A maid walked in.

"Dinner is ready" she said and quickly walked out.

"Well you heard Trish time for dinner!" Mr. Kent said.

We wall walked into the dining room.

There I saw a long Italian dining table covered with all different types of things.

First there was a giant center piece which was a big bowl with Christmas ornaments in them and around was tinsel and slow flakes.

Then there were small Christmas trees covered in "snow" across the table and also red candles.

And the plates were HUGE and a nice green color and around each plates were all different kinds of drinks, and 2 of each utensil.

And then the food!

There was chicken cordon with bleu cheese, foolproof rib roast, roasted rack of lamb, Philippine Longanisa de Eugenio **(Sweet Sausage)**, lahmacun Turkish pizza, pepper-honey cedar plank salmon, roasted turkey legs, grant's special mardi gras pasta, cranberry spinach salad, strawberry spinach salad and parrothead salad.

And there was also a lot of drinks…apple orchard punch, sangria punch, Meyer lemon martini and ultimate frozen strawberry margarita.

"This is like Thanksgiving!" I commented amazed.

The only place that I've seen have this much food is Wally's house-and his parents house-and Richards parents house because he and Wally go there some times.

"Please take your seats" a server said.

There were even table settings!

They really went all out for the holidays.

I was sitting next to Conner.

Across from us Cassie was sitting next to Jamie.

And each end of the table was one of Conner's parents.

"Dinner is now served" the server said and many servers came out asking what we wanted.

"sorry Megan dear we don't really like fish here" Mrs. Kent said.

"It's okay-neither am I" I replied with a smile.

I just got chicken cordon with bleu cheese with some Philippine Longanisa de Eugenio and some parrothead salad.

I also took a Meyer lemon martini.

…

"Are you sure you want me to take this whole cake?" I asked.

They had made me a whole cake!

It was white chocolate raspberry cheesecake.

I loved cheesecake and white chocolate.

"Yes, we insist we made it for you anyways!" Mr. Kent said.

I smiled.

"Thank you so much" I said as someone came and wrapped it up.

And the thing was I was already eating crepes.

Not a big deal right? Wrong.

The crepe had wiped cream on it and was drizzled with chocolate syrup and had strawberries on it.

"It was really nice meeting you" I said to his parents.

"You too Cas!" I yelled to Cassie who was heading out with Jaime.

"They pleasure was all ours, nice to know both our children have such nice girlfriends/boyfriends" Mrs. Kent said.

"Bye!" I said with a waved.

"I need to go to the gym after winter break" I said in the car.

"You don't look any different" Conner said.

I pointed to my stomach.

"I really don't look different?" I asked pointing to my big belly.

He just laughed.

_**The Next Night…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Artemis POV**

Guess what? I had broken up with Brandon.

Yeah and I'm surprised because I didn't feel bad doing it at all.

"Come on guys! We have a Christmas party to go to!" Raquel said.

So every year Dick's dad throws a huge Christmas party and just because we were in aspen didn't mean anything to him.

He still invited people and booked the biggest dancing hall for it too.

I was wearing wine colored long sleeve shirt, bleach jeans with black tights underneath, leather brown calf length boots, and I had on a gold charm bracelet.

And my hair was in a simple pony tail.

"So you wanna quit the movie?" Raquel asked.

"Yeah I mean I don't want what happened with Wally to happen with Brandon" I replied.

As always Raquel was wearing a crazy fashionable outfit.

A dark red dress, with leopard tights, and black boots with gold student on the back and she had a small black blazer.

"I agree with Artemis, but I wanna warn you they are gonna probably have a story about this" Zatanna said.

I nodded. "I don't really care" I said.

Both girls shrugged.

Zatanna was wearing a black blouse, light blue jeans and black knee high boots and had on a cute grey hat.

"So when is Megan gonna get here?" Zatanna asked.

"She said about in the middle of the party or around then" Raquel said.

"Girls come on!" Aunt Dinah yelled from the hallway.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"Come on we can go a little late" Linda said.

"Sorry, babe but I wanna spend time with my friends" I said.

"So you don't wanna spend time with me?" she asked a little offended.

"I know but I haven't spent time with my friends in a while, that's all" I said.

"So you would ditch me for them?" she asked.

"What are you talking about? I didn't say that!" I yelled.

"Well that's pretty much what you're saying!" she yelled back.

I sighed.

"Listen babe, its Christmas Eve I don't wanna fight" I said.

She sighed too. "I guess not" she said.

"Now we should go to the party" I said.

She smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Well looks like Linda and Wally have started arguing! Please review! Next chapter is when they are all at the party and Megan and Conner come! Guess what? Well there are gonna be some su-**

**Please review! :) ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**AHHHHHH! Young Justice coming back Januray 5! Finally no more boring Saturday morning! YEAH! **

* * *

**Artemis POV**

We got to the party and there were already a lot of people there!

And some of them I think snuck into the party.

"Look Emblem3!" Zatanna said pointing to the three boys.

They turn when they heard their band name.

They walked over.

"Hey guys!" Wesley said.

"Hey!" Zatanna said.

We all hugged.

We talked for a bit and then we went to talk to other people.

"Hey guys!" Kaldur said.

We waved.

"So where's Wally and Linda?" Dick asked.

"Why do you care?" Zatanna snapped.

"Calm down I was just asking geez" Dick replied.

"Well I don't like Linda" Zatanna said.

"No one does" Kaldur said.

"No one does what?"

We all turned to see Wally with Linda…

"Linda does it take long to take off your lipstick?" Raquel asked.

"Kinda why?" Linda replied.

"Because I noticed how much you always wear, surprised Wally's lips aren't red too" she said.

We almost started laughing but we all coughed to cover it up.

"Anyways…I'm gonna go get some punch" I said.

"No you're not! You have to perform with Raquel" Zatanna said.

"Right! Come on!" I said to Raquel.

…

"Hey guys!" Raquel said.

Everyone turned their attention to the stage.

"We are here to sing for your Christmas enjoyment" I said.

_[Artemis]_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_[Raquel]_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_[Artemis]_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_[Raquel]_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_[Both]_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

_[Artemis]_

_Oh, all the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_[Raquel]_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_[Raquel]  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_[Both]  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby, all I want for Christmas is_

_You, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

We got off just as Justin Bieber got on to sing _Mistletoe._

"Are there even any mistletoe around here?" Raquel asked.

We all shrugged.

"Megan!" Zatanna yelled.

Megan saw us and smiled and waved as she and Conner made their way over to us.

"So how was meeting Conner's parents?" I asked.

"It was so amazing! Did you know that Conner has a sister? And her sister is really fun! And his parents' house is HUGE!" Megan said.

I smiled.

"Well you had fun" I said.

"Oh and they made me my own cake!" Megan said.

We all laughed.

"Doesn't seem that cool, my parents' house is huge too" Linda said.

We all turned to her.

"Well last time I check this was an A, B, C, D, E, F, G conversation. Not an A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H conversation" Raquel snapped.

I laughed.

"Why do people do that it's so weird" I said.

"Right!" Megan said.

"Well I was just saying" Linda said once again interrupting our conversation.

"Yeah well no one wants to her what you wanna say" Zatanna said.

"Zatanna calm down" Dick said.

"I will not! I don't like you! Okay I said it! In fact no one likes you! You're so annoying! God we get it you're a super model but last time I checked you weren't on the top 10 hottest model in California!" Zatanna said.

Everyone was shocked.

She turned to Wally how hasn't said a thing this whole time.

"You better keep your girlfriend in check, cuz I am done with her" Zatanna said and walked away with Dick.

"I'm gonna go get punch!" I said quickly.

"I bet paparazzi got a picture of that" I said to Raquel.

She nodded.

"Btu I'm glad Zatanna did that, because if I did I would have been A LOT meaner" she said.

"Look Santa! Let's take a picture!" I said.

We ran over and eat sat on his lap.

We walked around some more until Raquel and Kaldur went to dance.

And soon after Megan and Conner did too.

So I ended up by myself still not knowing were Zatanna and Dick were.

I ended up back at the snack table.

"Hey"

I turned to see Wally standing there with no Linda.

"Hey" I replied.

"Where's Linda?" I asked.

"Well she kidna went back to the suite" he said.

I nodded as I took a sip of my drink.

I pulled a waiter.

"Get a new bowl of punch someone spiked the punch" I said.

He nodded and walked away as Wally laughed.

"What? We don't need to have drunk people running around here!" I said.

Wally smile.

"You know I haven't seen you smile in a while" I commented.

"Really? Cuz I smile all the time" he said.

"Please! You rarely do and when you do it's a fake smile and that's only when-"

I stopped myself from continuing.

"When what?" he questioned.

"Nothing" I quickly said.

"Just-"

"Look you two are under mistletoe!" someone said.

We both looked up to see that it was true.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Wally POV**

"I'm gonna go" Artemis said.

"No! You guys have to kiss is like a Christmas thing and I wanna take a picture, I miss you guys together" the girl said.

I was guessing she was a fan.

"Then look at old pictures" I said.

"PLEASE!" she said.

Great now everyone around us was watching.

"Fine but it doesn't mean anything" Artemis said.

She looked at me.

"Right?"

I nodded.

Lie.

I looked to the girl and her friend.

We kissed.

Everyone around snapped a picture.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

We quickly pulled away.

I knew that voice anywhere.

It was Linda.

Oh shit.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"What the hell are you doing kissing my boyfriend?" Linda yelled.

"Calm your fake tits it was mistletoe we had too or they wouldn't leave us alone" I said.

I hated being rude especially in front of fans but it's like they wanted me to do this.

"Aren't gonna say anything?" she asked Wally.

Everyone turned to him.

"Well…uh…"

Before he could say anything she stormed off.

I was about to laugh but Wally _followed _her.

"What the fuck!?" I yelled.

Zatanna appeared.

She had the same look as me.

"Why is he going after her?" Zatanna asked madder than before.

"You two are suppose to get back together!" she yelled.

"Zatanna calm down…are you sure you're not on your period?" Dick asked.

"No, she is just annoying me!" Zatanna yelled.

* * *

**Zatanna POV**

"Be right back" Dick said pulling me away.

"What?" I snapped.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Zatanna" he said.

"It's just really frustrating! Linda is getting in the way of everything! And it's not helping that Wally is begin an idiot and chasing after her!" I said.

"But they are meant to be" I said.

"If they are then it'll happen, just don't do anything" Dick said.

I sighed. "This is gonna take a while then" I said.

He kissed me.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I asked.

"One. I'm your boyfriend. Two. Mistletoe"

* * *

**TA-DAA! please review like . .now! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Artemis POV**

Guess what I saw when I woke up and checked my Raptar buzz?

Like a BILLION stories about what happened last night.

One about the kiss, another about Zatanna yelling at Linda, another about Linda seen crying and Wally trying to comfort her and the others were just about the other parts of the party.

I groaned.

But today we were leaving the Ski Lodge and it was Christmas Day.

Yesterday when we got back from the party I had called the producer and told him I wouldn't want to be on the movie anymore.

He tried to get me to stay but eventually agreed.

I slipped into my slippers and shuffled to the living room where everyone was there.

"Time to exchange presents!" Aunt Dinah said happily.

"Sorry Linda no one knew you were coming and we were gonna give Wally is presents when we got back" Dick said.

"Not like anyone bought her anything anyways" Zatanna mumbled.

We quietly laughed.

"This is for both you guys" I said to Aunt Dinah and Uncle Ollie.

It was a two-way ticket to Europe.

Dinah has been there she loved it and Uncle Ollie wanted to go there because of how Aunt Dinah talks about it.

I gave Megan an iPod 5th generation because she loved music.

I gave Zatanna an iPhone 5 because she was always talking to someone or tweeting things.

I had gotten Dick a Windows 8 tablet.

I gave Conner a pair of Bred 11's.

I got Raquel a pair of ZOULOU Christian Boutin ankle boots. They were the cutest, craziest pair of shoes I could find.

I got Kaldur an iPad.

And for Wally I got him a lightning bolt necklace with his name engraved on the back.

I got my presents and went back into my room to go change then leave.

I changed into a black sweater, blue jeans and black tall Ugg boots.

I put on my jacket and grabbed my suit cases.

"Come on guys the boys are waiting at the lobby" Megan said.

…

I sat down in the seat on the airplane.

I took my seat and sighed.

I watched Linda past and mentally thanked God that I wasn't gonna sit next to her for a whole 18 hours.

I took out my phone and decided I should read these articles.

I always tried to avoid Hollywood drama but this time I guess I couldn't.

"Thanks for the necklace"

I looked up to see Wally standing there.

"No problem" I said and looked back down on my phone.

Might as well ask my agent to start finding more movie roles I could audition for.

I heard shuffling and looked up again.

Wally was sitting next to me.

"You're sitting next to me for 18 hours?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Better than Linda" I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing" I said.

The flight attendants voice spoke through the whole plane.

"_We are preparing for lift off, please turn off all cell phones and other electronic devices" _

I turned off my phone.

"So why does Zatanna hate Linda so much?" Wally asked.

"Because she's annoying, rude and just unlikeable" I said.

"So you don't like her either?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Sorry if I'm giving your girlfriend hate" I said.

He didn't say anything, but I wasn't expecting an answer either.

"So why are you still with her?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"How can you not know?" I asked.

"Well she was always nice and sweet and I liked that" he said.

I nodded.

"Well she doesn't seem like any of those things-no offense" I said.

He nodded.

"And I don't think you two are a really good couple" I commented.

"But you'll find that person that is perfect for you" I quickly stated.

"_We are now in the sky you may now use your devices"_

I put on my ear buds and listened to music.

I felt like Linda was just using Wally.

And I felt really bad for him because he wasn't as happy as he used to be, I mean I think his hair is getting less red.

That reminds me when we get back I can die my hair blonde again!

Anyways, Wally was a really great person and deserved better.

I looked over to him.

He looked like he was thinking to himself.

…

"Are you sure you don't want us to wait with you?" Zatanna asked.

I nodded.

"You guys can go" I said.

We were off the plane and it was December 26 4:00 a.m and we had just gotten off the plane.

I had taken off my coat and was waiting for my luggage to show up.

I groaned with frustration.

"Artemis?"

"What Wally?" I asked.

He looked hurt. "Sorry, I just want my luggage" I said.

"So what did you want?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask why you hadn't left yet, but now I know why" he said.

I nodded. "You want me to help you look for it?" he asked.

"Okay" I said.

"Is that it?" he asked pointing to pink luggage.

"Do I look like I would have pink luggage?" I asked.

He shook his head while laughing.

"That one?" he asked pointing to 2 larger green suit cases.

"Yes!" I said and ran to it.

"So you wanna a ride?" he asked.

"Sure, you still remember where I live?" I asked.

He nodded.

…

We were now in front of my room suite.

"So Artemis you wanna hang out today? Like old times?" he asked.

I yawned.

"Sure, but tomorrow I'm tired" I said.

"Kay bye" he said.

I yawned again.

"Bye Wally" I said and kissed him.

I realized what I did and opened the door and quickly closed it.

…

I stepped out of the shower.

I couldn't believe I kissed Wally last night-technically this morning but whatever.

I grabbed a white blouse, purple jeans, black TOMS and left my hair out.

The door bell rang when I walked into the living room.

I opened the door.

"Hey Wally" I said trying to act as normally as possible.

"Hey so what do you wanna do today?" he asked walking in.

Either he didn't remember what happened a few hours because he was so tired or he chose not to bring it up.

Either way I was good.

"Well I was gonna go die my hair blonde again and maybe buy a new dress for the New Year party" I replied.

He nodded.

"Okay, let's do that-then go to a game" he said.

"Game?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah a basket ball game" he said.

"Oh, okay. Let's go" I said.

* * *

**Wally POV**

So just a few hours ago when Artemis had kissed me.

I didn't bring it up-even though I really wanted to-and she seemed happy that I didn't.

But I'm happy she still wants to hang out.

I want us to be close again.

And also I'm kinda trying to decide if I like her again.

Maybe today will help me decide.

"We're taking my car right?" I asked.

She nodded.

We got in.

"So what's this salon called?" I asked.

"Hair ProFusion Salon & Spa" she said.

"Which is where…?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes.

She typed in a bunch of stuff in my GPS and we were off.

…

"Okay Wally I'm done" Artemis said.

"Thank god now can we go e-"

"What?" she asked.

Okay so maybe I was kinda staring.

I hadn't seen her in blonde hair in a while and I admit it looked relly cute with bangs.

"N-n-nothing" I said.

"Yeah, I can't wait till my bangs grow out. But I might keep it" she said.

"Keep it" I said.

"Really?" she asked looking in a mirror.

"Okay" she finally stated.

We drove to The Ivy.

She said when we sat.

"What?" I asked.

"This is the first place we ate together at" she said.

"And the first time anyone had spilled sauce on me" I said.

She laughed.

"This is the first time I've been here since we broke up" she said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"We should…um…order" she said.

I nodded and looked at my menu.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

Honestly I missed this place.

I just didn't come because I felt emotionally unstable here and after that I just totally forgot about this place.

"I'll have the niman ranch natural pork chop mesquite with a side of onion rings" I said.

"I'll have fresh wild mahi mahi with a side of onion rings" Wally said.

The waiter nodded and left.

"So whatcha been up to?" I asked.

"Well I'm working on a new movie" he said.

"What's is about?" I asked.

"Well it's a romantic comedy about this nerd trying to get a hot girl to like her with the help of his sister and pretty much goes on from there" he said.

"Sounds like a good movie" I said.

"But after that I NEED to do an action movie! If only someone had an idea" he said.

"What super power would you like to have? Super eating?" I asked.

"No! Super _speed_" he said.

"Here are you orders" the waiter said with our food.

…

"Just this last store!" I said.

"Fine!" Wally said.

I smiled as we walked in.

I immediately found the perfect dress.

It was white-I was hoping for that so I could start out the New Year nice and pure-and had cut out sides.

"Perfect!" I said.

I took out some money.

"Wally go get that dress" I commanded.

…

"So what teams are playing?" I asked.

"Los Angeles Clippers versus the Phoenix Suns" he said.

"Clippers are gonna win, I mean they are one of the best teams in the NBA" I said.

"You watch basketball?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrow.

"We've know each other for almost a whole year your asking me that?" I asked.

He shrugged.

…

After the game as I said the Clippers won and we were on our way back to my place.

"Today was actually pretty fun" I said.

"Yeah it was" Wally said.

"So how come you asked me to hang out?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I just needed to get my mind of off things" he said.

"But Dick or Conner and Kaldur could have helped you with that" I said.

"Yeah, but I realized that we never hang out anymore I wanted to" he said.

I nodded and we just sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

"Thanks for the fun day" I said.

"No problem" he replied with a _real _smile.

I gave him a hug and walked inside.

* * *

**Wally POV**

So it's decided I might have a small tiny little crush on Artemis.

But who knows? It might be bigger than that.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Plz review! Outfits on mi profile!**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Two Days Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Wally POV**

There was a knock on my door.

I opened the door it was Linda.

She had a black shirt, sparkly skirt, purple shoes, and her hair was curled.

And as always she had on red lipstick.

"Hey Linda what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to hang out with you" she said.

"Sorry…I'm busy today" I replied.

She frowned. "You've been busy for the past 3 days" Linda said.

"Sorry" I said.

"What have you even been doing the past 3 days?" she said.

"Things" I said.

"Things?! What things Wally?" she asked.

"Just things! Just leave it!" I yelled.

"Fine I'm leaving" she said.

She slammed the door as she left.

* * *

**Artemis POV**

"You've been 'just hanging out' with Wally for 3 days now, I'm pretty sure he likes you again" Megan said.

We were at my place and Megan and Raquel were keeping me company until Wally came.

Zatanna was somewhere with Dick.

"No he doesn't, we're just getting things like they used to be" I stated.

"Then why are you dressed like that?" Raquel asked.

I had on a white cut off shirt under an oversized black sweater, teal jeans, black Converse and my hair was in a braid.

"Cuz I want to" I replied.

"Sure" Megan and Raquel said.

"It's true!" I said.

"Okay" they both said.

"What about you Raquel?" I asked.

"You know I always dress like this" she said.

She has on a dark blue blouse, bleached jeans, and blue suede wedge booties with a studded collar.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever" I said.

"But New Years, you two are gonna be going out again!" Megan said.

"No we are not!" I said.

"Yeah and I'm gonna stop wearing pink" Megan said.

Just like now she was wearing a big pink blouse, jeans, red Converse sneakers and had pink eye shadow.

"It could-"

"-n't happen" Raquel finished.

"Guys nothing is gonna on!" I said.

"Fine" Megan said.

"If you say so" Raquel said.

"Thank you" I said.

There was a knock at my door.

Megan jumped up.

"I never asked what you two were doing today" she said.

"We're going bowling and then to watch a movie" I said.

Raquel and Megan looked at each other.

"As friends!" I said.

There was another knock.

"Coming!" I said.

I opened the door.

"Hey Wally" I said with a smile.

He smiled back.

"Hey Artemis ready to go?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Doesn't she look nice?" Raquel called.

I turned and glared at her.

"Yeah, she looks great actually" he said.

The girls giggled.

"Let's go!" I said quickly.

"Hey I was thinking…instead of going bowling we should go roller skating instead!" Wally said.

"Okay…but I've never been roller skating before" I said.

"It's okay I'm a roller skating pro" he said.

"How exactly do you know how to roller skate?" I asked.

"It's doesn't matter we should get going" he said quickly.

I laughed.

...

Wally wasn't kidding when he said he was the roller skating champion.

He was amazing!

But I just kept falling on my butt.

And when I fell for the 20th time he finally decided to hold my hand for the rest of the time and after that it wasn't so bad.

"So what movie should we watch?" he asked.

"This Means War" I said.

He nodded.

…

The movie was actually really funny.

I hope they have movies like this in 2013 **(A/N: Reminder they have not made it past New Years yet)**.

We were back at my place-well the door of my place.

"That was a fun day" I said.

He nodded.

I heard giggling on the other side of the door.

"I should go" I said looking at the door.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

I turned back to him.

"Nope, everything is perfectly fine" I said.

He nodded.

"Okay, see ya" I said.

* * *

**Wall POV**

I opened the door to my place to see a very upset Linda.

"Hey Linda…what's wrong?" I asked.

"This is what's wrong!" she yelled.

She was holding up a magazine.

I looked at her.

She shook the magazine meaning that I should take it and read it.

"That's what you were doing the past 3 days!? That's why you were _so _busy! You wanted to hang out with another girl?!" she yelled.

"Linda-"

"I can't believe you would ditch your own girlfriend for someone else! Especial Artemis your ex-girlfriend! Key word: EX!" Linda yelled louder.

"I know she is my ex-girlfriend but that doesn't mean I can't hang out with her!" I yelled back.

"What about me!" Linda yelled.

"Because of you I have rarely EVER seen my friends! You can't blame me for not wanting to be with you when you're so fucking clingy!" I yelled.

"And you're not annoying?! You eat like a fucking pig!" she yelled.

"And you are so RUDE! I can't believe I didn't believe them!" I said.

"Didn't believe who? Your 'friends'?" she asked.

"At least I have friends and don't need to stick one a boys back for publicity!" I yelled.

"I'm a model I don't need none of your damn help to become famous!" she yelled.

"Then tell me Linda why are you with me!?" I yelled.

She was silent.

"Exactly nothing to say" I said.

"You only wanna be with me because I'm pretty" she said.

"Pretty? Yeah you're pretty" I said.

"But you know who is cute?" I asked.

She opened her mouth.

"Artemis" I said.

"Who's amazing?" I asked.

She said nothing.

"Artemis"

"Who's smart, funny and clever?" I asked.

"Artemis"

"Who's beautiful?" I asked.

"Artemis"

"And most importantly, who likes me for me" I said.

"Artemis" I finished.

Now she was fuming.

But you know what? I didn't care; it was nice to get that off my chest.

"Get out" Linda said.

"This is my house" I said.

"Fine I'm leaving" she said walking to the door.

"One more thing" I said.

"What?" she snapped.

"You know who also doesn't have a boyfriend?" I asked.

She waited for me to say something.

"You" I said.

I just realized that if Artemis or Dick were here one or both of them would laugh.

She groaned and slammed the door hard after she left.

I fell on my couch and sighed.

"I'M FREE!"

* * *

**That's it! There is probably about 2 more chapters till the story is finished! Sorry the beginning was a little boring because I really wanted to get to the ending! Please review! Oh and outfit links on my profile!**


	32. Chapter 32

_**Two Days Later…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Wally POV**

"You finally broke up with her!" Dick said.

I nodded.

"Why aren't you getting ready for the New Years party?" he asked.

I shrugged.

"I just don't feel like going" I said.

"Then when are you gonna tell Artemis you like her?" he asked.

"After New Years" I said.

"You're so scared" Dick said.

"I am not!" I yelled defensively.

Dick smirked.

"I just don't feel like going out" I said.

Dick rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, but remember…" he started as he made his way to the door.

"She's gonna need someone to kiss when the clock strikes 12!" he said and closed the door.

I ran outside the door.

"Dick wait I changed my mind!" I yelled.

…

"I can't believe you took that long!" Dick yelled.

"Well I wanted to match with Artemis" I said.

"Well you took 30 minutes and we have to drive another 40 minutes! That'll leave only 35 minutes till New Years!" he said.

"Dude calm down you can still go to the party and hang out with your girlfriend and all of that!" I said.

"So Artemis is wearing white?" Dick asked.

I nodded. "She said she wanted to start out the New Year 'pure'" I said.

Dick said nothing.

"You know 'cause white is-"

"I understand why Wally!" he yelled.

…

When we had gotten the party it was pretty packed.

I wasn't surprised that the party was in full swing, I mean I missed pretty much all of it.

"Okay 35 minutes to find Artemis" I said to myself.

…

Okay 2 more minutes till midnight and I still hadn't found Artemis.

I admit, if I spent more time looking I would have had found her by now.

So now I was frantically searching.

_One more minute. _I thought.

Then I saw a white dress followed by a flash of blonde hair.

That was Artemis.

But she was half way across the room!

I started running-well not to my fullest speed because there were people everywhere, but I ran.

_Almost there!_ I thought.

_3_

_2_

_1…_

I grabbed her and kissed her once everyone yelled out Happy New Year.

* * *

**One more chappy to go! :(( outfits on mi profile!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wally POV**

I let go of her.

"Artemis, I know it probably wasn't good for me to keep this in for this long, but I'm gonna say it now…" I started.

She didn't do anything, but I continued.

"I like you" I said.

"I have liked you for a really long time I feel so stupid for not realizing it until I started hanging out with you again" I said.

"And I know I have put you through a lot and I'm sorry for that, I would understand if you wouldn't want to be with me" I said.

I stood there.

"I-I like you too" she finally said.

"Wha…?" I asked.

"I like you too Wally" she said.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

I smiled and grabbed her and kissed her.

Oh god it felt so good to kiss her again.

She laughed when I hugged her again.

"I see your New Year is starting off really well"

We both turned to see Dick, Zatanna, Megan, Conner, Kaldur and Raquel standing there smiling.

I nodded.

"So what about Linda?" Artemis asked.

"Oh yeah…I broke up with her 3 days ago" I said.

"Looks like the party is still going…let's dance!" I said.

I dragged Artemis to the crowd of dancing people ignoring her protests.

And when we were dancing I made sure she was close, so I wouldn't lose her again.

* * *

**So that's it! :(( **

**But I have some very important things to say! First off thanks for all the good reviews I got and follows, it feels really good to know that people liked my story! And second I am really proud of this, I honestly think this is one of my best stories so far and I am proud I wrote it and thirdly...I'M MAKING A SEQUEL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I really don't want this story to end but it needs to so that was my solution! It is going to be called 'That's Family Life' guess what it's about *wink,wink* I have about 4 other stories I'm working on so it might be sooner or later (most likely sooner) so keep you eyes opened for that! Okay I'm done...**

**BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE 3 3 3**


End file.
